Confessions in Paris
by cherrycafpow
Summary: What happened in Paris?Tony and Ziva have a lot to deal with because of it.everything is not as it seems when two of team Gibbs have an undercover op,is it really over when they close the case?are there more people involved than they thought?Will they figure everything out or will they suffer with the loss of someone they already risked everything to save months before?Tiva McAbby.
1. Reminiscing

**Hi so this is my first ever fan fiction. This chapter's been re-written due to the fact that i cringe every time i read it or even mention it. I don't know if this is any better but _i _personally think it may have improved and this chapter, just like the whole story rating is an M. I hope you enjoy this and even though there are about 15 other chapters up review if the chapter or any chapter of this you may read is significant, i like to know what you readers like about my writing and also what you dont particularly like either :)**

* * *

(Ziva POV)

"Here is your room key mademoiselle; you are on the 8th floor." The hotel receptionist says with a beaming smile and a strong Parisian accent as she hands me my key. I am too tired to even make a polite reply back so I settle for an appreciative nod. I drearily walk to the elevator and once inside I hit the eighth button that will take me to my floor.

Tony had decided to go out site seeing before he checked in and he had even asked if I had wanted to go with him. I politely declined and I am glad I did so. I would not have enjoyed it. I have just gotten out of a plane maybe 20 minutes ago after fourteen hour travel day and I have seen Paris many times before so I will not be missing anything new.

My plan for the night is to have a nice long bath and some wine. It is only 6pm and I am technically not working until 9 am tomorrow so between now and then I have time to do what ever I want.

Opening my room door I am surprised to see the size of it. I wasn't expecting this at all. I have a suite. There is a king sized double bed covered in red and white plush cushions, cream carpets and curtains which have a cherry red colour infused with a darker shade of cream, almost beige. There is a flat screen TV hung on the wall opposite the huge bed with a small love seat in the middle of the room.

I dump my bag at the foot of the bed and sink into the soft, immensely cosy mattress. This is too good to be true. Never in my time with NCIS have I ever gotten a _suite _for an overnight business trip.

I rummage through my bag seeking to find my bath oils and soaps that I have brought. I take off my clothes and put on the bathrobe hanging in the wardrobe then I put my things in the wardrobe to keep them out of the way. I make my way to the bathroom.

Inside is just as extravagant as the rest of the suite. There is a steam room to one side and a bath, sink and toilet at the other side. I turn the taps on to a suitable temperature, put the plug in, and add the soaps and oils then I wait for the tub to fill up.

When I slip into the bath I can feel my muscles relax. It is a heavenly feeling. The knots in my neck and back cry out with relief as the warm, soapy water soothes them.

I can feel my eyes drooping and I know I will succumb to sleep soon.

* * *

(Tony POV)

When I finally get to my hotel room I dump my stuff on my bed. My _king-sized _bed and I sprawl out over it. This room is huge and I have it ALL to myself! I sit in silence for a while reading the room service menu when I hear it.

Water splashing.

I grab my gun and stealthily move to the bathroom and quietly open the door. I can see someone is in the bath. A _woman,_ brunette to be more precise. This is like my biggest fantasy, well no, my _second _biggest fantasy, my first involves one Ziva David and some strawberries and whipped cream but enough about Ziva, strawberries and whipped cream. There is a naked woman in my bathtub in my hotel room.

I clear my throat making my presence known hoping this woman isn't dangerous. She turns around and to my own utter shock I know _exactly _who this woman is.

"What the hell!?" we both shout simultaneously.

Ziva quickly grabs a towel to cover herself and I swear I can see a pink flush spreading across her cheeks.

"Look, Ziva, not that I don't mind you sitting here in my hotel room _naked,_ because trust me I don't, but why _are _you sitting in my hotel room naked?" I ask with my trade mark grin.

She throws me disorientated look before she turns her back to me and concentrates on positioning and holding up the very skimpy towel to cover her although I do get a very nice view of her ass for a split second but it is long enough for me to get a very, _very _nice picture of that in my head.

"What do you mean _your _hotel room this is _my _room, Tony". She turns to face me with wide eyes. Now I know why the suite is so big.

* * *

(Ziva POV)

"What do you mean you don't have another room?!" I screech. The concierge sighs but continues to look me up and down with a sick smirk on his face. I really wish I had changed into something other than just a robe that barely goes to the top of my knee.

"We are fully booked Madame and you _were _booked for a double room, I am very so-"

"So we were booked for that room, no mistake or miscommunications at all?" I sigh.

I think I know _exactly _what has happened.

I felt Tony's hand on my arm trying to calm me but it is making it worse. How am I supposed to last a night in the same hotel room with him when a single look, touch or smile he gives me turns my body to jelly? When he drones on and on about his incessant movie references I can not help but get lost in his eyes that are filled with a child like excitement when he speaks of any film. I will not survive this night.

The concierge nervously looks back at me, "Yes, there was no mistake. Your people even called again to double check."

I am going to kill the Human Resources staff when I return to DC, they did this on purpose.

* * *

Back inside my, no _our_, hotel room Tony gives me a weird look and chuckles lightly as I grab my pyjamas.

"What?" I question walking towards the bathroom to change.

"Nothing it's just wouldn't you have been better doing that _before _we went down to the lobby?" he asks teasingly although I do not miss his eyes trail up my legs and him licking his lips.

My throat dry's at his actions. I can not exactly tell him the truth but anything else I will say will just sound stupid. I shrug my shoulders and continue towards the bathroom as if I had not seen a thing he was doing.

I really wish I had packed different pyjamas. I have a tank top and a pair of shorts…_very _short, shorts.

I change quickly but I can not bring myself to leave the bathroom. I can _not_ wear _this._ Not when the man who has no idea I am _deeply _and _madly_ in love with him is less that 10 feet away.

What am I doing? I am never like this. Only Tony can do this to me. I sigh.

Wrapping the bathrobe I was in earlier back around me I secure it and leave the bathroom.

I am met with an odd and distant look from Tony but I brush it off.

I stand awkwardly for a moment because I realise the sleeping arrangements haven't been sorted out yet. How do I bring this up in a conversation without making what _I _want to happen obvious?

I play with the hem of my bathrobe as Tony stares at me. The intensity of his gaze, the slight smirk he has and the slightly clouded look in his eyes are giving me goose bumps not to mention making the temperature in the room rise about 50 degrees.

"What is on your mind Tony?" I say with a seductive purr stepping closer to the bed where he is sitting.

He chuckles. "Who would have thought _Zee-Vah?_ You and me…._alone…._ sharing a hotel room….in _Paris_" he says sitting up more looking right into my eyes. He is doing this on purpose. His tremendously dazzling emerald eyes have my legs weak in a second. I walk around the side of the bed and stand directly in front of Tony. I look down at his with a sensual smile on my face.

I know what I am doing is a big risk. What if he does not feel the same way? The rejection will kill me inside but at the same time not knowing is doing the same anyway.

"_Yes. _Who _would have _thought." I say my voice deep with need. For a split second I look in his eyes and I see something in them, something that gives me the final boost of confidence to do what I've been waiting 4 years to do.

I straddle his lap and look his straight in the eye. He does not try to stop me doing what I am doing. Our breath hitches. Without breaking eye contact we both slowly lean in. Our lips are inches apart. I can feel the fire burning deep within my core and I know this is what I want and I want it _now_.

I close the remaining gap between us. The kiss is tender and says all of the things I have not been able to say for four years.

We pull back. A grin quickly spreads across his features. He looks right into my eyes immediately sending shivers down my spine. I can feel the effect the kiss had on Tony. I smirk seductively.

"That is _definitely _not your knee, Tony"

Our lips smash together in a passion and lust filled explosion. Tony lies back so I am lying on top of him. His tongue begs for entrance and I gladly let him.

Our tongues battle for dominance of our passion filled kiss. I don't want the kiss to end but we both break apart when valuable oxygen is needed.

"Tony, I love you" I say breathlessly looking deep into his eyes. He pulls my face back down to his and kisses me passionately.

"I love you too, Zee." He said with a goofy smile, "This is like the m-"

"Shut up and kiss me Tony"

He wastes no time in complying with my wishes and we quickly resume our lustful kiss.

He rips of my dressing gown for the first time seeing what I am wearing underneath or for want of a better word _not _wearing. He licks his lips and his eyes fill with want.

I straddle him again and push him down against the pile of plush cushions. I start to nip and tug at his ear. I trail kisses down his neck sucking his warm flesh laving love bites.

"Zee-vah..." he moans, "Ziva….Ziva..."

Tony's voice trails off from his own to McGee's and I come back to reality from my very sexual and dirty memory from Paris. If only I had made it to the _more intimate _part of the memory….

"Ziva? Vance wants us up in his office." He says when he realises I am back _in the real world_.

* * *

"Director Vance, you asked to see us?" McGee asks as we enter the office.

"Yes. David, McGee you're going undercover. You're playing the part of an expecting navy couple. I am aware agent DiNozzo is ill so McGee you'll do"

Vance pulls two files out of his desk.

"Study these and be ready. You become your aliases in 48 hours"

Vance dismisses us and goes back to his work.

"This is just _great_" I heard McGee mumble.

I spin around to face him. "What is '_just great_'?" I say with a scowl.

"uh no-nothing" he stuttered. I glare at him before turning back around making my way to the bull pen.

McGee stood deep in thought, not moving a muscle. Tony would be jealous, he knew that much, and once he got back from sick leave; he sure as hell would be pissed.

What McGee didn't know is that Tony would know by the end of the day, and he would be more than pissed, he would be furious.

* * *

**Oh and just to let you know this is NOT a McGiva story. i dont ship that at _ALL_ thats like Zibbs or Gabby...you just dont go there. This is Tiva all the way with a big splash of McAbby too :)**

**review! :)**


	2. Jealous much?

_**A/N1: **__**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and thanks for all the author and story alerts and favourites , i honestly didn't think people would be able to find this story, hopefully my writing isn't to bad and riddled with grammar mistakes.**_

* * *

Tony would be jealous, he knew that much, and once he got back from sick leave, he sure as hell would be pissed.

What Mc Gee didn't know is that Tony would know by the end of the day, and he would be more than pissed, he would be furious, although to his advantage which was unknown to him, Tony showing his displeasure towards the situation would only make it all the more obvious that he and Ziva broke, Rule number 12, and were currently violating it too. Since their confessions of their feelings for each other in Paris, the decided to give a relationship a chance, and so far it was more than great.

Ziva slid the key in the door and opened it, stepping through , a gust of cold wind swept past her as she was shutting it.

"Hey! Close the door, it freezing in here!" shouted Tony groggily. It was clear she had just woken him up.'

She set her keys down on the phone table and threw her heavy jacket on the couch as she made her way through Tony's apartment, to his bedroom, knowing that was were he was.

"Sorry for waking you, i needed to tell you something, i was just going to wait until you woke up, i figured you would be sleeping."

He started to sit up more, and he moaned as his stomach grumbled, he concentrated on not throwing up. Ziva, worrying about him, went over to him and propped his pillow up behind him, trying to help him any way she could.

"Thanks Ziva, but i can manage, its only a stomach bug, i'm not paralyzed, but thanks" he said as he rested his back down onto the plump pillow. Ziva sat beside him on the bed, shoving off her shoes as she lifted her feet onto the bed, laying down beside him on top of the comforter.

"Tony, in 48 hours time, i'm going into a long term under cover op, it could last up to 2 weeks or more" she paused, his initial reaction didn't shock her, his eyes widened, the last time he'd been on an op as long as that, his heart was broken, it had taken him what seemed to him like a century to move on from.

"What kind of op? Who's going with you?"

Ziva swallowed not looking forward to his next reaction, " I am aware you know who Achan Admon is," he nodded in response, she continued," Director Vance received new information about his operations, Admon is believed to be making a child army, he keeps moving locations but this time, some surveillance footage was taken, before he fled again. He isn't killing the women, he is using them for their children. There are about 10 women there, and 5 of Admon's men. If he had waited to kidnap the infant when they were born, it would be much harder, he couldn't control the mothers as easily. Taking them earlier meant he could brainwash them, he had around 5-6 months to do so, that meant that when the child was born, the mother would help him raise the child to be a warrior, without resistance, thinking that they where doing the right thing."

"But what is your op?" Tony said, wondering what this had to do with Ziva.

"I will be going under cover as an expecting mother, i have to move to Norfolk for this, i am the bate, we just have to make it as obvious as possible that i am pregnant, although i will not show physical signs, which is what will make that part, the hardest. If we're successful, Admon will make his move, and NCIS can arrest him. There will be high surveillance on this, so i will never be alone, even if _he _thinks i am"

Tony's mind was doing front flips, "y...y..your pregnant?" he gulped, thinking this through, he had never really thought about the possibility of him being a father any time soon, he didn't know what to think.

Ziva laughed, "No Tony, that is just my cover, i have to fit the profile for Admon so he will try and kidnap me, then NCIS can catch him,"

Relief washed over Tony's face, if she was pregnant, there was a strong possibility that Gibbs would kill him.

"Who's going with you?" He asked again. She had deliberately avoided answering that question the first time he asked it, but this time, she could see no out, the last time he had asked two questions, she chose to answer the other.

"Mc Gee." she said bracing herself for the explosion that was Tony's displeasure to that.

"MC GEE! WHAT?" he yelled, proving to Ziva, just how predictable he was, "As your boyfriend?" he laughed at the thought, Mc Geek and Ziva, "Why not me, i'm your_ real _boyfriend ?" he asked more calm.

"No Tony, he will be going as my husband. Vance said the op needed to happen ASAP, and you are sick, Tony." she said as gentle as she possibly could.

"So," Tony answered childishly, " I'm starting to feel better already, i'll be fine!"

"Tony, Vance will not have you on a mission after nearly a week on sick leave, even if you do make a miraculous recovery, he will not allow it,this op is too important to risk messing up if you get ill again. The mission requires us to do a lot of mingling, you can't mingle inside in bed, Tony you need to rest, don't rush to get better, rushing will only make it worse," she said trying to convince him, that he was better off not going, she didn't want him to get any more ill than he already was. Tony, having had the pneumonic plague, always recovered more slowly when we was ill, she knew this from past experiences.

"Ziva, if i don't go on this op, how will i get to see you?" he said upset.

"Vance thought of that, he has covers arranged for you, Gibbs, Abby and Ducky. He knows how close our team is, he didn't want to jeopardize splitting us up, he has seen the effects it has had before. Gibbs will be you and Mc Gee's father, which means you and Mc Gee will be brothers, Abby will be your Girlfriend, and Ducky will be my uncle." she stated.

He chuckled thinking about that, "Me and Abby?"

"Yes"

"Well at least i'll get to see you, and please do _not _kiss Mc Geek, or at least not too much." he said almost pleadingly.

"I won't Tony"

She was surprised, she didn't expect him to take all that information as easily, she knew deep down that he knew he would not recover on time for the mission, but he would have pushed himself just to go with her, to be in Mc Gee's place, but hearing that he will still get to see her, eased his mind _a lot_.

"Do you want to know what your name is?" she smirked, changing the conversation slightly.

"What is it? Please tell me it's not something like Benjamin!"

"No" she laughed, " It is Justin Smith, i am Annette Smith, Mc Gee is Tyson Smith, Gibbs is Eric Smith, Abby is Andy Harper and Ducky is Philippe Chérie"

"Isn't Philippe french?"

"Duh, Tony!" she laughed, "Annette is French, didn't i tell you?"

"No"

"Oh, well he is my uncle, who lived in Scotland for quite some time but he is french too, he moved to America with me"

"All this time your spending with me, i'm staring to rub of on you" he smiled, his 20 watt smile, although his eyes didn't have the glint in it like it usually did because he was ill.

"What do you mean?" she smiled.

"You said 'Duh' Ziva, you've never said that before" he elaborated, chuckling.

"Oh," she laughed, " I did not even realize." she laughed.

Tony's stomach growled again, and this time all the color drained from his face, he hadn't eaten in quite a while and that is why it was grumbling, which was what had just nauseated him. Tony ran across his room, making his way to the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up the remaining contents of what was in his stomach from his last meal.

Ziva walked over to the door, and stood outside, "Do you want me to get you some water, Tony?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah," Tony said weakly.

Ziva walked out into the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet and turned on the tap, letting the clear, cold liquid fill the glass.

She walked back into Tony's room to find him sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Here you go" she smiled sympathetically, he nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks," he said taking a sip.

"What do you think you could keep down, for dinner?" she asked.

"Your home made chicken soup," he smiled, he loved her cooking, he especially loved her soup.

"Soup it is," she smiled," Do you have all of the ingredients?

"Yep"

* * *

The elevator doors dinged, Abby perked up, she knew a Caf-Pow was coming her way.

"Gibbs?" she asked turning around seeing Mc Gee stepping into the lab.

"Timmyyyyy!" she shrieked engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Hey Abby" he smiled.

Abby loosened her grip, noticing the Caf-Pow in his hand. Mc Gee handed i to her as he saw her eyeing it up.

"Abby i have to go under cover," he said

"Oh, when" she asked, taking a long sip of her Caf-Pow , unaware that it was long term.

"In two days, the op could last a while, Abs"

Her smile had faded at his sentence, "No, Tim, i..i..please don't, the last op like this i never seen you for a week!"

"Abby, don't worry , director Vance gave you a cover as well because this is not as dangerous as the last one, so you can visit."

Abby's smile reappeared and she shrieked again, " Cool! What's my cover?"

Mc Gee, growled in frustration, remembering her cover, he didn't like it at all.

Abby heard this, "What? Whats my cover?" she repeated, a little frustrated at Mc Gee's reaction to it, _could it be that bad! _she thought.

"Your Tony's girl friend." he said, slouching and he leaned against her desk in her lab.

"What are you?" she asked. She didn't seem to mind being Tony's girlfriend.

"Ziva's Husband" he said.

Abby scowled covertly, she didn't like it, she was jealous of Ziva, when Mc Gee, told her she had a cover too she had secretly been hoping to be either his wife or girlfriend.

"Oh," she said trying to sound a casual as possible, " Gibbs? Ducky? Palmer?"

"Gibbs is my father, Ducky's Ziva's uncle. Palmer's gone for the week, with Breena, Vance just gave him the clearance to go."

"Oh okay, whats my name?"

"Andy Harper" he smirked as Abby twisted her face.

"Really! That sound like a cute little girly name" realization hit her, " I am _not _wearing _pink_!

Mc Gee chuckled, " You can take that up with Vance, but he's the one supplying the wardrobe, we can't wear our usual clothes under cover, it would increase the chances of being recognized, and you, Abby, would be recognized by your platforms and your out fits, not many people wear dog collars Abby.I love them though, but they are very unique, it's too big of a chance to screw up this mission with simple things like clothes."

Abby frowned, " I'm gonna have to wear.." she pulled a face, " pumps and heels!"

Mc Gee continued to laugh.

* * *

_**A/N2: **__**this is quite a bit shorter than the last chapter, sorry about some of the really big mistakes in the last chapter, i hadn't realized they were there, i went back and tried to fix up as many as i could, sorry if there are some here too. **_

_**Review if you liked, and i do appreciate constructive criticism, just not too harsh, it would help me improve, leave suggestions if you want on how you would like to see the mission play out, i have some plans that won't change but please feel free to do it.**_


	3. Food Fiasco

_**A/N1: **_**Hi, thanks again for all your reviews, i really appreciate all of them, feel free to leave suggestions on how you want the story to play out. And just a little answer to a few of you, i know some of you want Tony in the op as Ziva's husband but it has to be Mc Gee, Tony's sick, they have to start asap, and he wont be ready but he will be involved in the mission, he will get better soon, although that's only one reason i deliberately made Tony, stay home sick, you'll see why in later chapters. another answer to another reviewer: Courtzylovesit, maybe she is... maybe she isn't you'll have to wait and see :)**

They stepped through the door to their new house for the duration of their op. The living room had cream colored carpets, as well as the stairs and landing, and the two bedrooms. Ziva groaned, knowing that they would be torture to keep clean. Although not many people knew this about her, Ziva was a neat freak, most of her work, especially the work she used to do for mossad, was quite messy, and she liked her personal life and home clean and mess free, and so would this house if she was going to be living there, even if it was not permanent.

Opening the wardrobe in the master bedroom , Mc Gee found that his clothing selected by Vance. It was mostly uniforms for his job. For casual wear, there were a a lot plain t-shirts and track suit bottoms, there were jeans as well, there where some suits and tuxedo's but he doubted that he would need to use those very often .

For Ziva, to her annoyance, had quite a lot of pink colored items of clothing. To any one else, this would not seem like that much, but she barely wore let alone owned any pink clothes, she preferred to wear cargo pants and t-shirts, but on this mission she knew that she would not be wearing any of those.

Vance had given them an outfit to wear to the house so they would not have to rush in and change when they got there and, because he knew that if he let them wear their own outfit there, they may be tempted to wear it again.

Ziva was wearing a floral printed skirt with a peach colored tank top, with black sandals and sunglasses. The sun was blazing outside and even though she disliked wearing skirts she was thankful that Vance had made her.

Mc Gee was wearing, a faded burgundy pair of three quarter length shorts, with a navy blue and white checkered shorts and a pair of white espadrilles.

"Tyson, when are your father, Andy, and my uncle Phil coming over?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, this place had already been swept for bugs, we're perfectly fine being ourselves here" Mc Gee started, "Ducky isn't coming over but Gibbs and Abby left about 10 minutes after us, they'll be here soon, actually any mi..." he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, "...nute now" he finished before they both headed down stairs.

Opening the door they resumed their covers, just in case any of the neighbors were being nosy, although they expected that, they were new to the neighbor hood after all. "Hi Dad!" Mc Gee said smiling, "Hey Andy"he hugged them both, so did Ziva. "Come in ,come in, have a look around" Ziva said as she gestured them indoors.

Once inside,Ziva led them to the living room, and they each took a seat on the leather sofas in the room. Ziva looked at Abby shocked, she was wearing a blue, ruffled halter neck dress, with a pair of white wedges . Her hair was down and curled, and there was no dog collar in sight, in place was a long silver chain with a heart and flower pendant dangling off it. Her red lipstick was replaced with a peach, and her heavy eyeliner was now thin with the faintest pink on her eyelids. It was like oposite day, Ziva sat there open mouthed.

"I know right!, I look awful!" Abby huffed seeing Ziva's look.

"No Abby its just look so.." Ziva stopped, looking for the right word," so..different!"

* * *

_1 hour earlier_

Abby stumbled out of the back room, in her lab, quickly composing herself, she started to concentrate in walking without falling. Seeing Gibbs around the corner she headed towards him, he was waiting by the elevator. _No fair! He gets jeans! _she thought. _  
_

"Why can't i wear normal sandals like Ziva?" Abby whined, "I can't walk in these! I'm gonna break my neck!

"No ya won't Abs" Gibbs reassured her, pressing the call button for the elevator.

"How do you know! I'm not used to walking in these!" she said pointing at the wedges, " I could fall at any moment, you wait and you'll see!"

"Abs, you wear platform boots to work everyday, those aren't much different."

"Yes they are! My heels are _way _higher in these, my balance is off! Gibbs, can't you tell Vance i have some sort of medical condition that doesn't allow me to wear wedges or heels? I mean i'll wear pumps, " Abby shuddered at the thought, " and sandals!"

The elevator doors opened, he stepped in followed by Abby. He knew Abby would protest about this, he had told Vance this, but he told him she would just have to deal with it. Gibbs' dislike for him had increased, Vance seemed amused by Abby's discomfort.

Walking out of the elevator, towards the bull pen, a _lot _of people took a double take, they didn't believe what they were seeing. NCIS' famous goth lab tech was in a dress, and wedges!

Abby stared around, seeing people staring, she could hear whispering, she didn't like it, she wanted out of there. She started to pull at the bottom of her dress, hoping to increase the length. It wasn't a particularly short dress, it went down as far as the top of her knee, but she wanted to cover up, she started to get self conscious.

They made their way up the stairs, and into the directors office.

"What car are we taking?" Gibbs asked knowing they couldn't take the normal work cars, Ziva and Mc Gee had already taken a silver, convertible Mercedes, and now he and Abby needed a car.

" Here take this one, its a mustang" he said throwing Gibbs the keys.

* * *

_normal time_

"The director said you two should have a barbecue that way, you can get a lot of the work done, invite _everyone_ in the neighbor hood." Gibbs said.

"Everyone?" Mc Gee and Ziva said in unity.

"Isn't that what he just said?" Abby laughed.

"We will have to go shopping McGee, there are a lot of people here, isn't there 40? And there are children too, how many are there?" Ziva asked, trying to mathematically figure all of it out.

"20 kids, so that's..." Mc Gee stopped, counting in his head, "60 people!" he yelled shocked, "Boss that's a lot!"

"Ya think Mc Gee, that's why i'm telling you now, so you can prepare for it! Your lucky we narrowed down Admon's location otherwise there'd be a lot more people. The faster people find out Ziver's pregnant, the faster we'll find Admon!"

"Okay Gibbs, we'll go shopping tomorrow, are you guys coming? " Ziva asked.

"Yeah, that way there will be extra surveillance, although you two will have to do most of the work."

* * *

_Later that night_

Mc Gee sat on the bed in his and Ziva's bedroom, on his laptop, supplied by NCIS for the mission, searching for the best place to buy all of the food the would need.

"Would Wall-mart sell all of the things we need?" Ziva asked coming out of the en suite bathroom dressed in pajamas, she went over to the dresser and started to unpack some of the things she had brought, she started to lay out her hair brush and comb and other hair products.

"Yeah, but not in the numbers we need" he sighed, "I've also been checking local butchers on base, but it's looking more and more likely that we're gonna have to make more than one stop, is NCIS paying for all of this?"

"Yes, thank GOD! We need at least 60 burgers, 60 sausages, 60 baked potatoes, 60 burger baps, 60 hot dog baps, a _lot _of ketchup and mustard, around 30 large corn on the cobs, we can just cut those in half, and we need drinks too! And who's gonna cook it all! Gibbs said we have to talk to everyone!" Ziva started rambling, suddenly starting to get dizzy. She grabbed the dresser steadying herself.

"You okay?" a concerned McGee asked.

"Yeah, i just got a bit dizzy, it's probably just the stress of the whole mission. Did Gibbs say anything about a certain date for this barbecue?" she said sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah sometime this week"

Ziva groaned, knowing just how much work this was all going to be.

"McGee, i think Tony may know somewhere we could get all of the food, do you want me to call him?"

"Yeah, i'm having no luck here" he said pointing to the computer.

Ziva leaped of the bed, immediately regretting it, felling dizzy again, she stood for a moment until there was only one of everything in front of her and not double, she grabbed her phone from the dresser and left the room.

* * *

She walked into the kitchen, with the phone to her ear waiting for Tony to answer, she starter rummaging through the cupboards looking for something to eat.

"Hey, Zi" he answered.

"How did you know it was me Tony?"

"Caller ID," he laughed, " So whats up, hows the mission so far?"

"it's okay, but we've only been here 12 hours, how are you feeling?"

"I'll live, i'm starting to fell better though"

"Listen Tony, do you remember that guy you told me about that sold you all of the food for your massive party a few years back?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked confused.

"Mc Gee and i have to have a barbecue and we have to invite, _everyone in our_ neighborhood, there are like 60 people and we can't find a store anywhere that sells what we need in that quantity and it needs to happen ASAP"

"Sure sweet cheeks, i'll text you is number, just say your a friend of Tony's, he'll give it to you free, he owes me a favor, actually a few favors" he chuckled over the phone.

"Thanks Tony, do you think you'd be well enough to come to the barbecue? "

"Probably Zee, depends on when it is though, but i want to, so stall it, i wan't every excuse to come see you, i miss you already Zeev"

They talked some more, unaware just how long

Ziva laughed, "Okay Tony, " not wanting McGee to hear what she said next, she quietened down, "I love you "

"Love you too sweet cheeks, okay i'm gonna go to bed, bye," he made a kissing sound on the phone before hanging up.

Ziva shut her phone and set it on the counter and continued her search for a snack, she grabbed some bread and some cheese and onion chips and made a a chip sandwich, she grabbed a glass of water and headed upstairs, with her phone in her mouth having no free hands.

* * *

McGee heard a thump outside the bedroom door, he placed his laptop on the bed, "Ziva?" he called making his way over cautiously, she left around 20 minutes ago to call Tony. When he never heard an answer he grabbed his gun from the bedside table and moved to the door. He counted silently in his head. _1...2...3! _ He pulled open the door and pointed his gun not knowing what he'd find.

He lowered his weapon. "Oh Ziva" he said relieved. He pulled the phone out of her mouth, "That explains why you didn't answer, what where you doing?" he asked.

"Calling Tony" she said confused by his question, "You knew i was". She made her way past him into the bedroom, she set her things down on her bedside locker and turned back to McGee, he was putting away his gun.

"Ziva, you were down there fore nearly a half hour!" he stated.

"Yeah, i got hungry so i made a snack too" she said sitting on the bed, lifting the sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

"Ziva we had a Chinese like 3 hours ago1"

"Yeah but i am really hungry!"

"I thought something happened to you! Gibbs would have killed me, if Tony hadn't got to me first" Ziva coughed, half choking on the sandwich. Did McGee already know about her and Tony? Would he tell Gibbs? How did he find out?

All of those questions began to soar through her mind, "Tony?" she asked, trying to sound surprised, "Why would Tony kill you?"

"Ziva, he cares about you, a _lot _ actually, haven't you noticed?"

Ziva shook her head, glad that that was _all _ he had noticed.

* * *

**_A/N2: __Hi so i hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry about some of the facts about Norfolk base i don't know how many people live there so just pretend that my facts and figures are right. _**

**_Review and leave suggestions on how you'd like the story to unfold._**

**_i will update soon, within the next 3 days._**


	4. the barbecue bug

_**A/N1: okay so i decided not to go into too much detail with the mission. Yes, they still will be on it, but i wont writ about how they will catch Admon, i will write a separate fan fiction about that, there just wont be as much Tiva, or Mc Abby in it. That story will end after the mission, this one will go on :)**_

_**Also just to let anyone who may be confused know, they can be themselves inside, there are no bugs in the house, but outside the they have to resume their covers. Just in case any of the following sudden character changes confuses anyone at all.**_

_**enjoy and also thanks for all the reviews and alerts the mean a lot! I thought i would get like 2 hits on this story.**_

* * *

"Tyson, what time did your father say he would get here?" Ziva asked as she started to place different foods over the many tables that now were in the very spacious back yard of their house.

"He said 4.30, so he can get a head start on cooking some of the food." McGee said looking at his watch, it read 4:25.

"Okay," she stopped not wanting to make the intentions of her next question too obvious, " Is Justin and Andy coming?"

McGee visibly brightened up at the question, "Yeah, and so's Phil" he didn't seem to notice Ziva perk up at this information.

McGee hadn't seen Abby in 5 days, since the op had started, and it killed him. She was his best friend and more, although everyone had their suspicions, especially Gibbs, no one said anything. They weren't dating, so rule number 12 technically wasn't being broken, but they were more than friends, their relationship didn't have a title, and they liked it that way, when they weren't at work the would be at either of their apartments. Each day varied from the other, they could easily sit and play computer games all day, or Abby would help McGee with his book, giving him some ideas, things that friends would do. Other days things would be more steamy, and intimate, which was a more than friends activity. In some ways when you looked at it they were best-friends with benefits.

Both Ziva and McGee didn't notice their back gate open, too caught up in their thoughts when they heard someone shriek.

They both looked up to find Abby bolting towards them, she pounced and engrossed McGee in a tight hug, McGee eagerly hugging her back.

They broke apart and she looked him in the eyes and smiled, McGee mimicked her actions. They didn't hold their gazes too long, knowing that the whole team was there, watching the interaction. Abby quickly went over and hugged Ziva.

"I missed you guys" she said looking over Ziva's shoulder, directing the statement mostly at McGee. Ziva stared at Tony, wishing she could hug him, as she did to Abby, but if she was the one who initiated it, Gibbs would know something was up. Ziva never hugged anyone, only Abby and that was only occasionally, she hugged Tony, but not around Gibbs, or any of the team.

She settled for a smile to everyone, she was shocked when Gibbs pulled her into a hug, followed by Ducky. Tony followed their actions, they both treasured that moment because physical interactions between them would be slim to none until he op was over.

* * *

"So how are you feeling, Justin?" McGee asked taking a sip of beer.

"Great, i'm totally cured," he grinned, " Yeah i'm fine" he answered more seriously.

"That's good." he nodded, looking around at the packed garden in front of him. "I'm Gonna go find Annette"

McGee took off, he had, had an idea earlier , on how they could announce the pregnancy, there was a deck at the back of the house, he had hooked it up to a sound system, there was a mic, that way they would not have to individually bring it up in around 40 conversations.

He wondered through the crowd finding a rather pale looking Abby.

"Abb... i mean,Andy what wrong?" concern evident on his face.

"I feel..." she paused, running into the house.

McGee quickly made his way upstairs and found her in the bathroom "I think i caught what Tony had, i feel real sick Timmy" she said frowning, "I thought i was gonna puke, i didn't although i feel like crap and my breath stinks."

"Come on," he gestured, "help me find Ziva, do you need a drink or anything?"

"No, just a breath mint," she looked around hopefully.

McGee thought and he grinned, he walked over to the sink and opened the medicine cabinet, "But i do have mouth wash" he said handing it to her.

She took a quick swig, before spitting it out into the sink.

* * *

McGee stood tapping the mic, "Hello.."

he waited until he had everyone attention.

"Hi, first of thank you all for coming" he smiled, "we wanted to get to know the you all, we're new, as most of you know, I'm sergeant Tyson Smith, this.." he stopped pointing towards Ziva who stood beside him, "Is my wife Annette Smith. We hope you're all enjoying the barbecue." He stopped allowing Ziva to continue for him, "We would like to make an announcement." The crowd waited in anticipation, "I'm pregnant! I know we do not know you all very well, but we wanted to announce it ,our family...," she nodded towards them ,"did not know until now" everyone clapped, their way of congratulating them. Ziva smiled as Gibbs, as planned came up and hugged her tightly and he hugged McGee too, the rest of the team came up and said their congratulations.

"We hope you enjoy the rest of the party" McGee said before he stepped of the deck, along with the rest if the team.

Ziva made a b-line for the table of food, she grabbed a hot dog, a burger and a baked potato as well as 2 chicken drumsticks.

"You got enough there, sweet cheeks?" Tony said quiet enough so only she could hear.

Startled she turned around, "I'm hungry" she stated simply before heading to one of the pop up picnic tables that they had. Tony just shook his head and forgot about it, he grabbed two beers and headed over to where she was sitting.

"Here" he said handing her a bottle, she shook her head, "I'm _pregnant,_ remember?"

He laughed remembering that they were under cover, "Whatever, more for me, you want a soda?"

"No i'm fine for now" she said tucking into her burger.

Tony could see McGee and Abby making their way over.

"Hey guys!" Abby said, sitting down beside Ziva, she looked at what was on Ziva's plate and laughed.

"Didn't you have a burger like 20 minutes ago?

"Yeah, so i'm hungry!" she raised her voice annoyed at everyone for their comments on her quantity of food.

A man walked up from the barbecue walking towards his table, Abby's chair had blocked him from getting through, "Excuse me, ma'am" he asked.

Abby turned to look up at him. In his hand was a bacon burger, the smell wafted up and Abby inhaled it. Withing seconds she shot out of the chair and ran towards the house.

"What's wrong with Andy? Ziva asked concerned about her friend.

"She thinks she caught what Justin had" McGee answered.

"I'll be back," Ziva said finishing her burger.

* * *

She walked in as Abby flushed the toilet. "Are you okay Abby?"

"No, not really. " She said putting the toilet seat down and sitting on it, "Can i use the mouth wash again?"

"Yeah sure...wait again?" Ziva said, furrowing her eyebrows, she didn't even know they had mouth wash, and she had no idea when Abby had used it before, "When did you use the mouthwash?"

"Earlier on today, i thought i was gonna be sick, although i didn't, but my breath stank!" she took a sip and gurgled before spitting it into the sink, and placing the bottle back into the cabinet.

"How long have you felt like this, Abby?"

"Around 3 days, i definitely think its the stomach flu, although i got a headache a few days back, is that one of the symptoms?

"I am not sure, but you could ask Ducky, i am sure he'd be happy to help"

They made their way downstairs and they were greeted by Gibbs, "You okay, Abs"

" As okay as i can be right now, i think i have the stomach flu" she said, "Have you seen ducky?"

"Yeah, he's in the living room with Tony and McGee, everyone's leaving now"

"Okay," she gave a week smile before heading to the living room.

* * *

"Ducky, what's the symptoms for stomach flu?" Abby asked siting down on the leather sofa in the living room.

"Ahh, the symptoms for gastroenteritis include abdominal cramps, stomach pain, nausea, vomiting and diarrhea. You may also have a high temperature,headaches and swollen lymph glands, depending on the type of bug that causes it."

"Oh, i know what _bug _caused it... Tony!" she huffed, but laughed as Tony mocked offence to her calling him a bug, she had most of the symptoms, it had to be the flu.

"Aww sorry Abs," he chuckled, "I don't choose who I infect."

"Whack it off Tony! She is clearly not in the mood for you joking around!" Ziva said, pointing out a rather drowsy, pale looking Abby.

"Knock, it's knock it of, my dear" Ducky corrected.

Ziva graciously accepted ducky's correction, if it were Tony on the other hand, it would have been a whole other story.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Tony asked.

* * *

_two hours later_

Ziva and Abby sat with tissues, sobbing quietly, the credits were rolling on, Tony was shocked, Ziva and Abby never cried .Although they had just watched the 'Marley & Me', much to everyone's displeasure, but Tony insisted.

"Why are you guys crying?" he laughed.

"It is a very sad movie Tony!" Ziva yelled, still crying.

"You've both seen it before, you never cried _then" _Tony riled.

Both women screamed in unison, "SO!"

"wow, wow, wow,!" Tony said backing of, "You guys are on edge"

"Tony don't tempt me, because i_ will_ kill you with my bare hands if you annoy me anymore!"

Tony left it at that, "Uhh, Boss? Do you think we should maybe leave now? It's getting kind of late." he loved Ziva very much but he knew not to mess with her, especially if she was angry or upset, he wanted out before she could cause him any physical pain, he was slightly amused at the fact that McGee couldn't leave and if he did anything wrong he may in fact face the wrath of Ziva later.

Gibbs nodded "Yeah", Ducky was silently dozing off beside him, and Abby was an emotional wreck, it was about time they'd left.

* * *

_Later that night_

Ziva was in bed reading, McGee was on his laptop IM-ing Abby, their conversation had been going on for quite some time.

Ziva's book smacked against the side of McGee of the head. The bed covers flew and Ziva rocketed towards the bathroom, slamming the door.

He heard gagging, _Oh God, not Ziva too!_ She couldn't be sick, this op depended on her being well, without her there'd be no op.

When Ziva finally emerged from the bathroom McGee spoke, "You too?" he hoped she knew what he meant by that.

"I hope not, i think i just ate too much" she smiled and went back to bed. She turned off the lamp on her bedside table, "Goodnight, Tim" she said before immediately conking out. McGee was surprised, it was only 8 pm, they'd went to bed early but they usually went about their own business, he went on his laptop whilst Ziva read her book, they would go to sleep at around 10 pm.

He shut off his laptop after saying goodnight to Abby and he turned the lamp off that was beside him. He figured he could use some extra sleep too.

* * *

**_A/N2: sorry for all the confusion with the last chapters when i updated, i used the same document twice without noticing, hopefully the problem is sorted now. And this story is kind of like a soap opera full of drama, and things that just would have a one in a million chance of happening, i think some people may catch on to what is happening, i think next chapter i will end the mission, but i wont go into detail on how they caught Admon, i don't know yet, i'll see._**

**_review! i will try and answer all of them, i know i haven't in the past but i will. i enjoy reading them all :)_**


	5. You're What!

**_A/N1: __Hi so today this chapter/update may have some people thinking WTH! This wouldn't happen, its just such a coincidence, well this is kind of like a soap opera fic, so much drama, hopefully some questions will be answered :) I'm not an expert on most things so please don't judge me on some of them if they're wrong in the chapters to come, okay i hope you enjoy and thanks sooo much for all your reviews and alerts. _**

**_p.s i decided to end the mission here, it was really nothing to do with the story and i'm kind of thinking i shouldn't have had it at the start, i'm kind of free writing, so what ever i think, goes on the page._**

**_If you want to read about more details of the mission and how they caught Admon, ill be writing a separate fic about it._**

* * *

The following week after the barbecue, just as NCIS had been hoping, Admon made his move, and he was arrested. They were shocked he had been caught so easily. He was interrogated by Gibbs, it took two hours but he cracked, giving up the location of the women and children.

Glad to be back from the assignment that had lasted for nearly two weeks, Ziva decided to take a run and get back into her usual routine.

Once she got out of the shower she went back to the bedroom, she nudged a sleeping Tony, laying face down into the pillows.

"Tony wake up, we have to go to work"

He moaned, pointing at the alarm clock which read 06:30, which was much too early for Tony to get up. Ziva shook her head in disbelief then dried herself off, and pulled on a robe, not wanting to get dressed just yet.

* * *

Ziva was in the kitchen eating a large bowl of cornflakes, when Tony emerged from the bedroom. He wasn't surprised to see the quantity of cornflakes she was eating, for the two days she had been back from the op, she had eaten quite a lot at every meal. He didn't want to say anything, hoping she would drop this new found eating habit, but he would mention it soon if it continued.

Tony grabbed a bowl and a spoon, then sat at the table with Ziva. He grabbed the cereal box from the table and began to pour some into his bowl. Tony scowled looking down at the five corn flaked that had landed in his bowl, he tipped the box upside down, nothing came out, he peered into the empty box before showing Ziva. She grinned sheepishly. Tony got up and popped some bread into the toaster.

* * *

07:15

As Tony showered, Ziva got dressed. To avoid suspicion by coming into work dressed in the same clothes as the day before, they had each brought over a selection of clothes to each others apartments. Last night, just as they had the night before, they stayed in Ziva's. Tony suggested that they stayed there for a few days because she had been on the op and he thought she appreciate the comfort of her own home.

Ziva opted to wear a light blue t-shirt. She rummaged through her dresser looking for a pair of jeans. once she found them, she slipped them on, struggling to button them, which shocked her. They had always fit, although since she had came back from Somalia, most of her clothes were baggy on her, but after a few months she started to resume her normal weight, and before the mission had started they fit, loosely, she usually had to wear a belt with them.

Tony stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist as Ziva flung the jeans on the floor and groaned in frustration.

"Whats wrong, Zee?" he asked observing her slight, childish act.

She pulled a pair of loose fitting cargo pants out of the drawer, putting them on before answering.

"My jeans wont button!" She yelled, she wasn't sure what the cause of her sudden outburst was, she wasn't mad at Tony.

"Well.." he started, not sure if he wanted to continue, "babe, you _have _been eating a little more than you usually would.." Tony braced himself, waiting for her to cause him some sort of physical pain or torture, he had tried to say what he said in the nicest way possible.

Ziva glared at him, but she thought about what he had said.

"I.I guess i have, but Tony, two weeks ago those jeans fit! Now i can't even close the button! I can't have gained _that _much weight!"

Tony got dressed as Ziva sat on the bed in a huff, "Tony, I'm going for another run tonight, i need to loose this weight! I've been the same weight since i was eighteen, it runs in the family, my mother was the same, as well as my aunt who is 56!"

Tony nodded before he sprayed his cologne, the scent wafted through the air and suddenly Ziva made a dash to the bathroom.

When Tony turned around, he saw the bathroom door slam shut.

He walked in to find Ziva sitting in front of the toilet seat. Even during the op, this was a regular occurrence for her, McGee had explained to everyone when they had gotten back, much to Ziva's displeasure, she did not wish for _everyone _at NCIS to know, it embarrassed her to be sick, when she was younger her father had taught her being sick meant that you were weak., that you were a failure, just like he had told her doing many other things were too.

* * *

Work was slow for the major crime response team. They didn't have a case so they were stuck in the office doing paper work from the Admon case.

Ziva decided to take a trip down to Abby's lab. She hadn't seen her in a few days, it was her first day back since the mission. Vance had gave McGee and herself the weekend off. The visit was also an excuse to get away from the mountains of paper work.

As she stepped out of the elevator she saw Abby pacing in her lab, lost in thought.

"Abby..?" she waited for the lab tech to respond.

"Ziva!" she practically wailed as she pounced, hugging her.

"Abby, whats wrong? Ziva asked, concern evident on her face.

"I'm dead...no he's dead...no WE'RE DEAD!" she panicked.

"Wow calm down Abby, who's dead?"

"Me and Tim!" she yelled on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Abby, we all know you two are dating!" she laughed at her friends antics over something that was already common knowledge to most staff at NCIS.

"What?" she sniffed, pausing momentarily and stopped pacing. "No, we're not.., it's not..." she stopped, trying to figure out how to explain the problem to Ziva, "it's complicated, but that's not it."

Ziva waited in anticipation, trying to find out what had Abby in such a state.

"I'm pregnant!" she resumed to her pacing.

"Abby, you what?"

* * *

After a few failed attempts, Ziva finally managed to calm Abby down.

"Abby, how long have you known?"

"I was late last week, but i left it for a while, thinking it would probably just be a false alarm but there was still nothing so i ran some blood tests and took a pregnancy test too. Ziva i'm around 10 weeks! How did i not know? I mean looking back i had the symptoms!"

"Abby. we all thought you had stomach flu, the symptoms are so similar. Have you been to the doctors?

"No, but i set up and appointment." she waited, not sure if she should ask, " would you come with me, please?"

"Wait.. McGee doesn't know? Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah, but i want to know for definite, because Gibbs is gonna kill us, there's no point in getting us both killed for nothing" she halfheartedly laughed trying to joke about the situation.

"Oh, okay. Yes i will go with you." she placed her hand on Abby's shoulder and gave her a light shake, and smiled at her, "You know, Tony only had the flu for a week, we should have noticed, you've had it for two week..." she paused, realizing that she too had had the flu for quite a while now too. Abby noticed this and caught on to her train of thought.

"Ziva are you...!" Ziva cut her off, "I do not know Abby. I can't be, i...i..." she was speechless. She never in a million years thought she would be a mother so unplanned, she always thought she'd be married, and for quite some time before she would even think of having and kids.

Abby went over to he desk and pulled an already open, clear blue pregnancy test box out and handed it to Ziva.

"I only used one, because i was running blood tests as well."

Ziva sat dumbfounded.

"Go on.. it's the only way you'll know for sure"

Ziva grabbed the white plastic stick out of the box before running down the corridor outside Abby's lab, to the toilets. Walking in she found the room to be empty, she was relieved, it would have been quite awkward if someone had been there.

She locked the door before quickly making her way to one of the cubicles.

Once she had taken the test, she rushed back to Abby's lab, trying her best to conceal the test by folding her arms and hiding the test under her arm.

"Soo..?" an all too exited Abby asked, seeming to forget her own dilema.

"I don't know its only been a minute." Ziva said nervously.

* * *

_2 minutes later_

"Abby, i can not look" Ziva said, her voice wavering.

Abby grabbed the test off of her desk.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" she said handing the test over to Ziva.

"Oh God!" she said before she passed out.

_Did Ziva just faint? _Abby thought. She had no idea what to do, the famous mossad assassin had just fainted in front of her very eyes.

* * *

_**A/N2: **__**I know this is a lot shorter than the others but i'll update soon, always expect updates between 1-3 days, i'm always writing, the only time they'll be later is if i have writers block and trust me i have none of that right now :)**_

_**i really really appreciative of the reviews ,review again? **_


	6. Wow that stuff is cold!

_**A/N: **__**thank you all for your reviews, hopefully some of you may notice that i used your idea that you suggested :) This is actually for once a really short author note.**_

_**Oh crap I've forgot for the last like 5 chapters to put in disclaimers :/**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own NCIS, i only own Dr Carter and the terrorist Achen Admon. **_

_**Warning: if you do not like soap opera type twists in fan fictions, then be warned that's what type of story this is, so now you've been warned, so don't say i didn't warn you.**_

* * *

"Ziva..?" Abby said nudging the passed out Ziva on the chair behind Abby's desk in the middle section of Abby's lab. Ziva didn't move. Abby nudged her again, still she lay motionless.

Just then, Abby heard the elevator ding. She quickly hid the pregnancy test that was now on the floor, Ziva having dropped it when she fainted, and it's box in the top drawer of her desk.

"Abs?"

She walked out into the main room of the lab.

"Hey..Tony" she said trying to act casual, "What brings you down here on this fine day?"

"Have you seen Ziva? She came down here to see you a while ago"

"What..Ziva? No...haven't seen her why?" She panicked.

"Gibbs sent me down to find her"

"Oh...well if i see her, i'll tell her" she said trying her hardest to get rid of him.

"Abby whats going on, what are you doing?" he said not buying her little _i don't know what you're talking about _act.

"What! Nothing..i just..you know..the usual" she smiled, "Okay, see ya!" she said waving before trying to shove him out of the lab. As she did this he saw Ziva's reflection in one of Abby's machines, seeing her unconscious he glared at Abby before he ran over checking her pulse, she had one and it was strong he was confused.

"Ziva!" he said grabbing her shoulders and lightly shaking her, she didn't move, he looked over his shoulder at Abby.

"What did you do to her!" he yelled.

"She fainted. I didn't do _anything _to her!" she said trying to defend herself.

"What? Ziva doesn't just _faint, _what did you do to her?" he said looking back at Ziva, begging her in his mind to wake up, he had no idea what to do.

"NOTHING!" she yelled, hurt that he thought she would deliberately try to harm her friend in any way.

Ziva's eyelids started to flutter. Tony let out a sigh of relief.

"Ziva, what happened?" he asked more calm than before.

Her eyes opened fully. She looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was and what _had _happened, but seeing the look on Abby's face quickly reminded her.

"Nothing..." she said groggily. Tony raised his eyebrows, she knew he didn't believe that for a second, " Tony i am fine". He shook his head, still not buying it but he let it go for now, he knew he wouldn't get anything out of her then.

"Gibbs wants you back in the bull pen, he needs you to finish that paperwork"

"Uhh.. yes, i will be up in a minute, but i need to talk to Abby for just a few more minutes about something," he stood the, not moving, "in private, Tony" he looked at her seeing the seriousness in her eyes, he begrudgingly left.

They waited until they were absolutely sure he had gotten into the elevator before the continued their conversation from earlier.

"Ziva, do you want me to call the hospital to see if he could squeeze you in for an ultrasound as well?"

"Yes, i want to be certain"

"So.. who's the father?" Abby asked in anticipation.

"That does not matter" was all she said before getting up and walking towards the elevator.

* * *

When she arrived at the bull pen, it was clear that Tony had told Gibbs everything he had just seen. Ziva looked at Gibbs before turning her head and glaring at Tony.

"Ziver, what happened?" he said in the fatherly tone he only used occasionally with them, she knew they were all worried about her, but she didn't want to even mention what was really wrong, she could picture that conversation happening in her head right that second;

**_"Ziver, what happened?"_**

**_"I fainted because i found out that there is a strong possibility that i am pregnant"_**

**_"You're pregnant!" tony yelled shocked, which didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs._**

**_"What's this got to do with _you _DiNozzo?"_**

**_" uh..." tony didn't know what to say._**

**_"Ziver?" Gibbs asked expectantly. _**

**_"Tony's the father Gibbs"_**

**_"DiNozzo! Elevator NOW!"_**

"Ziver?" he asked again, snapping her out of her head space.

"I just felt a bit dizzy, then i fainted, it's probably because of the flu"

"Ziver, you need to go to the doctors"

"I am going, tomorrow morning, i was just about to ask, Abby is making me... she's going with me to make sure i actually go"

Gibbs nodded. Ziva was grateful that he didn't pry for anymore information.

The team settled back into doing their paperwork, the bullpen was uncharacteristically quiet.

The elevator dinged, Abby hopped out and walked up to the bullpen, "Gibbs," she said walking in standing in front of his desk, "tomorrow morning me..." Ziva stopped her, before she gave a different excuse for them both going to the doctors, "Abby, i have already asked," she smiled at her.

"Oh, okay" she said quickly looking at McGee sympathetically, no one noticed this but Ziva, she knew why. She made her way back over to the elevator, heading back down to her lab.

* * *

In the waiting room, the next morning, Abby and Ziva both sat nervously waiting to be called , although they dealt with their feelings in two different ways.

Abby couldn't sit still, in the 10 minutes they had been waiting, she's been to the toilet twice, not necessarily using it, just needing something to occupy her time. She had redone both of her pigtails, braiding them and she had read or rather looked at the pictures in all of the magazines and leaflets that were siting on the coffee table beside her.

Ziva, on the other hand didn't physically show her nervousness, she wasn't jittery like Abby, she said looking around the waiting room, her arms folded and her legs crossed. Every 2-3 minutes how ever she would stretch her back, arms and neck, and she would change the leg she had crossed over the other. She had learned how to keep up this facade during her mossad training.

Just as Abby was about to make her third trip to the bathroom, she heard the receptionist announce the next to be seen, "Miss Scuito and Miss David. Dr Carter will see you now"

Abby had managed to get a double appointment so they wouldn't have t wait any more than necessary, Gibbs would get suspicious if they had taken a long time saying that it had supposedly only been Ziva seeing the doctor.

As they approached the ultrasound room Ziva turned to the receptionist, "Its pronounced Dah-Veed"

"Sorry ma'am". Ziva glared icily at the woman, it was bad enough people mispronounced her name, but she _absolutely hated _people calling her ma'am. Abby seen the murderous look in Ziva's eye and she quickly dragged her into the room before she could harm the woman.

* * *

Inside, the room was a lot bigger than they both had been expecting, neither had been in this section of the hospital. To the left of the room, was a desk which Dr. Cater was sitting behind. To the far right was the ultrasound machine and the recliner type chair, which to Abby looked like a dentists chair. There were various posters about different stages of pregnancy and there were quite a lot of filing cabinets as well.

Ziva and Abby sat in front of Dr Carters desk, in the two chairs that were identical to the ones in the waiting room.

"Hello" he smiled, "I'm aware you are both here for your first ultrasounds. They nodded simultaneously.

"Do either of you know roughly how far along you are?"

Abby answered first, "I think i'm around 8-10 weeks," he nodded.

"Okay, and you... Miss David?"he said hoping he hadn't gotten them mixed up.

"Ahh it's pronounced Dah-Veed, and i think roughly around 10-12 weeks as well, i am not sure, i think i am starting to show a bit"

He nodded again. "Okay, shall we get started? Is there any preference to who goes first?"

They both looked at each other, Ziva gave Abby an encouraging look, knowing just how impatient she was.

"I will"

* * *

"Wow! You weren't kidding, that stuff's cold!" Abby laughed as Dr Carter squirted the gel over Abby's stomach. He placed the sensor on her stomach and started to move it around looking for the baby, "Ahh," he said finding the baby," Miss Scuito, judging by the size, you're twelve weeks" he smiled. "What!" she said looking down at her stomach, which hadn't changed at all, at least not to her knowledge, "Shouldn't i be showing by now? Is there something wrong!"

"No, nothings wrong your baby is perfectly healthy, not everyone is the same, some women don't start showing until they're close to 16 weeks. Do you want to know the sex?"

"You mean you can tell...already! Yes, boy or girl?"

"He moved the sensor around a bit before looking back at Abby, "It's a girl"

Abby grabbed Ziva's arm, "Me and Timmy are gonna have a baby girl!" tears spilled down her cheeks, as she beamed at Ziva.

"Aww, congratulations Abby" she smiled back.

Dr Carter handed her some tissues and a paper towel, she looked confused, he'd already given her tissues, "It's for the gel" he said.

She wiped the gel off, as Dr Carter did the same to the sensor.

"Miss David?"

She and Abby traded places.

Ziva didn't flinch at the temperature of the gel, knowing it would be cold. Again, he started to move the sensor around. He raised his eyebrows then retraced his last movements with the sensor, except more slowly.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" Ziva asked concerned by the faces the doctor was making.

"Nothing's wrong,"

"Am i pregnant?" she asked wondering why he was acting strangely.

"Oh, yes you're definitely pregnant, four weeks pregnant" he moved the screen over so that she could see it, "Do you see that?" he said pointing with his free hand.

"Yes, its the baby is it not?"

"No, it's the _babies_"

"Babies, as in more than one!" The room started to spin, suddenly there were two Dr Carters.

"Yes, you're having twins"

"Oh my God..." she was speechless. Her vision started to go back to normal as her brain caught up with everything that was being said.

"Everything seems to be going fine with them, they're healthy." he said," You'll both need to schedule another ultra sound in 4 weeks.

"Okay" Abby nodded, as Ziva wiped the gel off of her stomach.

* * *

as Abby drove them back to NCIS, Ziva clutched the sonogram picture and just kept staring at it. Abby wanted to get rid of the awkward silence that filled the car, luckily Ziva had started a conversation.

"So when are you going to tell McGee?"

"I don't know, sometime today, i don't wanna keep this from him, he has a right to know about her, i just hope he doesn't take it bad, when are you gonna tell the father? In fact who is the father, do i know him?"

"Well yes, you do know him..." Abby cut her off.

"Oh! Lemme guess, i wanna try! Okay so does he work at NCIS? she asked, pumped for the challenge ahead of her.

Ziva nodded, deciding to let Abby try and figure it out. Ziva would have told her if she hadn't stopped her, Abby was one of her closest friends, she didn't really want to tell anyone, but sooner or later everyone was going to start asking, once they found out she was pregnant, she may as well tell Abby before.

"Palmer! No he's got a girl friend...Ducky? No wait...Gibbs!" she deducted without waiting for Ziva to answer.

"No" she laughed.

"Okay, i _know _its not Tim, is it Tony?"

"Yes, Abby but please do not say anything , i want it to be myself and Tony that tells Gibbs, maybe he wont be as mad at us for breaking rule 12, if he found out from us"

She shrieked, "OH MY GOD! FINALLY!"

"Finally what?" Ziva was bewildered.

"Finally, you two got together. So... was it a one of thing?"

"No, we're dating, and have been since Paris"

"Oh Paris! How did i miss this, i should have known! So did anyone really take the couch?"

Ziva laughed, "No"

"So what do you want? 2 boys, 2 girls or one of each?"

" I do not know. Although I wouldn't mind one of each"

Abby nodded in agreement.

"Aww this is too cute, Ziva! I can't believe we're _both _pregnant and you're having _twins! _"

"I know, no one is going to believe us, they will think we're playing some kind of joke" she laughed.

"So how do you think Tony'l react?"

"I don't know, we never talk about kids although when i first told him i was going on the op as an expecting mother he thought i was, he did not say he did not want children but i could tell from the look on his face, his mind was doing front flips"

"We should tell them together, maybe they'll react a bit better" Abby suggested.

"Yes, maybe. Should we tell them at lunch? If we go in straight away and pull both of them to the elevator, Gibbs will definitely know something is up"

"Yeah, okay lunch time, it is" she smiled.

* * *

_**A/N2: ****I warned you this is gonna have soap opera type twists hehe.**_

_**Review maybe?**_


	7. We need to talk

_**A/N1: **__**okay so you guys took that soap opera twist better than i thought but towards the end of the story there's a BIGGER one! **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews i like to hear all your feed back on what you think, and this story isn't complete so if you maybe wanna see this go somewhere with like the plot etc leave suggestions because i may just use them :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, i don't own NCIS...yet. I only own Agent Harte, Kyle, Jordan and Michelle :)**_

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"You okay, sweetcheeks?" i asked as i pressed the button on the elevator to take up to the bull pen. Ziva seemed very distant yesterday when she came back up from Abby's lab and last night when we got home and now this morning too. I know she's not well, but why isn't she letting me help her. I'm worried about seems Abby's the one she's confided in , but why not me? What the hell happened yesterday!

"Yes, i am fine" she looked up at me, being careful not to look directly at me. Did i do something to upset her?

I sighed, "Look, Zee, i don't know what i did, but i'm sorry"

She shook her head rather quickly, "No, it is not you Tony, really. Look..we need to talk later..it is really important."

"Zee...you're starting to scare me now.." the doors opened.

"I will see you later, Tony" she smiled before giving me a peck on the cheek before walking across to the other elevator, making her way down to Abby's lab.

I shook my head confused. I stepped out of the elevator and sat down at my desk putting my gun in my desk drawer before i looked up. Gibbs was no where to be seen, neither was McGee. I was actually pretty early for work today but not _that _early.

As if on cue, McGee came out of the elevator accompanied by Ziva and Abby. I should have known he went down to visit Abby this morning.

As they approached the bull pen both girls said a quick _hey Tony _before getting in to the other elevator leaving for the doctors.

"Hey probie"

"Hey, do you know whats up with those two?"

"Who, Ziva and Abby?"

"yeah"

"Why, what happened?"

"nothing really, when i got in i went to get a nutter butter and i grabbed Abby a Caf-Pow, but when i got down there, i gave Abby her Caf-Pow she said she wasn't in the mood for it, then Ziva came down and she said they had to go, and so we left her lab, neither said a thing in the elevator the whole ride up" McGee didn't seem to be able to get his head around this.

"I don't know, they're both acting different, it's creepy..."

**(end of Tony's POV)**

* * *

"How was the doctors?" Tony asked as Ziva sat down at her desk, the worried look that had been resting on her face earlier had somewhat faded. Abby stood behind her, she was smiling slightly although she wasn't her usual chipper self, she saw that Gibbs was no where to be seen so she decided to wait a while before heading down to the lab.

"Fine" was all she said as she started typing at her computer, "Do we have a case?"

"Yeah, Gibbs is in interrogation now..." he waited, the girls' behavior didn't reassure him that everything went _fine. _

"What did the doctor say?" he said trying to sound casual, Abby smile widened slightly although Tony didn't notice, having recently found out about the secret relationship of the pair, she was studying their behavior around each other more closely now.

Ziva looked at Abby, unsure of what to say. Abby nodded her head in encouragement, she would just have yo tell McGee alone, thinking more about their conversation in the car she thought maybe it wouldn't have been such a good idea if they told them both at the same time.

Ziva looked towards the men's bathroom, where they usually had their more serious conversations. She made sure Tony followed her line of vision before they both got up and headed there.

"Whats was that about?" McGee asked as Abby approached him.

"Oh.. you'll find out sooner or later." she said smirking.

"What is it with you two, you've been acting so weird today? Whats _really _going on?"

"Like i said...can we talk later? After work?" she said, she didn't think Gibbs would appreciate two of his agents unable to work due to shock.

"uhhh...yeah sure" he didn't like the sound of how serious this situation was, it was unnerving.

* * *

When Tony and Ziva walked into the bathroom Agent Harte quickly dried his hands and half ran out, everyone knew not to get in between one of Tony and Ziva's serious conversations, because sometimes they could get rough. Once he left Ziva locked the door and turned to face Tony.

"Whats goin' on Zee?"

She was silent, suddenly she realized she had no idea how to tell him, or where even to begin.

"Zee, what _really _happened in the lab yesterday, you were fine until you came back up"

"I fainted, like i already said Tony"

Tony was tired of only being told partial stories, he knew there was more to it than that.

"Ziva" he groaned rubbing his forehead .

"Look, Tony. I...I have no idea how to tell you this." she took a deep breath, "Do you remember, yesterday my jeans wouldn't button?"

"Yeah, whats that got to do wi..." Ziva cut him off.

"Tony just listen...Do you remember how much food i have been eating lately and how sick i have been."

He nodded.

"I do not have the flu..."

"Well, what _do _you have then, whats wrong, is it serious, did the doctor say?" He raised his voice as he started to imagine all the possibilities.

"Tony calm down!"

"I will not _calm down _Ziva David until you tell me what's wrong! I'm sick of all the secrecy round here!" he started to ramble.

"TONY!" she yelled, he quickly stopped his antics and saw tears well up in her eyes., "Tony...I..I..I'm Pregnant". she sighed before a single tear escaped her eye.

Tony stood there dumbfounded. It took a minute to register what she had just said. He quickly grabbed her and hugged her tightly, she let more tears escape.

They broke apart, he brushed the hair out of her eyes, she sniffled. "Tony.."

"Shh..it's okay, we can handle this..you and me..together.." he said reassuringly as he stared into her eyes.

"Tony.."

"Don't worry about Gibbs, i can handle him.."

"Tony!" she said frustrated, he wouldn't let her finish, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the sonogram from the hospital. She handed it to him.

"I...Is that the baby?" he smiled, she shook her head.

"Tony," he halfheartedly laughed, knowing that that is the exact thing she had asked DR Carter earlier," it is the babies.. that is what i was trying to tell you."

He stumbled back finding the sinks, he leaned against them.

"W..wow!" was all he could say, since Ziva had reassured him she wasn't pregnant when she was going on the op, he had thought more into the prospect of having kids someday, realizing it might not be that bad, but two at once and so soon, was a lot to take in.

"I know..."

There was a banging at the door, "DiNozzo, David! Quit plating grab ass in there and get out here!"

Tony chuckled realizing that soon they would have to tell their fearless leader about them breaking rule 12 and that Ziva was now pregnant with _twins_ because of it.

"How far along are you, Zee?"

"4 weeks Tony.. i know what your thinking but we should tell him soon... not today..tomorrow..it will give us time to get this through our heads"

he nodded before unlocking the bathroom door, Ziva quickly dried her eyes and put on her usual _everything's okay _facade. Gibbs was not going to be pleased at all, every member of his team had broken rule 12, bar ducky, and now two of them were pregnant, he will be furious, she knew it.

* * *

"Nice of you two to join us," Gibbs said. He and McGee were standing in front of the plasma flicking through the crime scene photos they had taken earlier.

McGee glanced at the pair, Tony quickly shoved the sonogram photo into his pocket realizing he was still holding it, luckily this went unnoticed by him.

"We got nothing from Kyle Macy,his alibi checks out. Jordan Mayer, his girlfriend, on the other hand, her alibi doesn't check out, she was spotted 2 miles from the crime scene last night, she lied boss" McGee tapped the remote bringing her details onto the screen. "She's 26, works at Coopers Cosmetics, she's a beauty therapist there, her Aunt, Michelle Chamberlain owns the place, Jordan's worked there since she was 18."

"Lets bring her in... DiNozzo!"

"On it boss"

"take Ziva with you."

"Got it boss!"

Grabbing his bag, Tony didn't notice the sonogram slip out of his pocket and land on the floor beside his desk. The pair quickly left, not wanting to get on Gibbs' bad side before they told him.

When the elevator doors closed, McGee bent down and picked up what looked like a photograph from the floor having seen it fall out of Tony's pocket, he went to set it on his desk for when he got back.

"Ahhh boss?"

"What McGee" he said drinking his coffee at his desk.

"This fell out of Tony's pocket," he said holding it up so hiss boss could see.

"So..put it on his desk, he'll get it when he gets back."

"It's Ziva's" he said handing over to the older man.

Gibbs looked at it, for the first time realizing what it was. His eyes narrowed.

Tony and Ziva definitely owed some serious answers.

* * *

_**A/N2:**__**okay i hope that was a good enough place to leave that with a bit of a cliff hanger, i decided it would be stupid to have McGee and Tony find out in the same chapter, McGee will definitely find out next chapter. And just for clarification, i thought on sonogram photos it has your details and stuff on it like your name, i don't know, so if i'm wrong with stuff like this the just try to pretend that its real. **_

_**Reviews are really appreciated... hint..hint :P **_


	8. My Little Angel

_**A/N1: **__**Hi so i kind of left this chapter a bit longer than i would have, i try to update everyday but i wanted to spend more time on this. I'm not sure i like it yet so don't hate me. I was thinking of leaving updates until i get at least 4 reviews on the because i'm not even sure if anyone's reading this anymore maybe like 2 people i don't know.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS i only own everyone involved with the case no one in the team :'(**_

_**This chapter is rated M for swear words, so if you don't like don't read. i don't know if an M is too extreme for this though.**_

* * *

The elevator doors pinged and McGee practically sprinted out.

"Abby!" he called over excitedly. Abby turned to look at him.

"Tim, I've been out all morning with Ziva, i haven't even started to go through the evidence, Gibbs'll just have to wait."

McGee shook his head, "No. That's not why i'm down here. You. are. _never. _gonna believe this!" he beamed, pleased with himself, usually Abby was _always _the first to find things out around NCIS and he was sure she didn't know what he'd just found out.

"What!" Abby grinned, eager to hear the new office gossip.

"Ziva's pregnant!" he waited for shock to spread across her face but he was surprised when she said _oh. _

Abby was kind of disappointed, she was hoping for some new gossip around the office, there hadn't been much going on lately.

"You knew?" he realized that that was the only possible reason for why she wan't jumping around the room like a little kid that had too much candy on Halloween.

Abby nodded. McGee didn't seem too phased that she already knew because he was certain she didn't know what else he'd found out.

"And guess what?" he didn't wait for her to answer," Tony's.."

"...the father" she finished after cutting him off," how do you know this?" she looked at him quizzically.

"He had her scan photo in his pocket" he was confused," Wait..how do _you _know?"

"Ziva... and how do_ you_ know that he has that in his pocket?" she questioned further.

"I said _had _Abby. He _had _it in his pocket. It fell out. I thought it was just a photo, i picked it up and went to put it on his desk when i realized what it was.."

"Oh.. well at least it wasn't Gibbs that found it, he would have killed them. Although there's probably less chance of him doing that if they had the guts to tell him so it's good he didn't find it. Now they can tell him themselves." she smiled.

McGee gulped.

"What did you do!" she yelled.

"I..uhh..gave it to Gibbs." guilt washed over him. He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. He reached up and started to rub it with his had.

"Oww... Abby, did you just Gibbs slap me?"

She smiled smugly, "Yes..Gibbs is gonna kill them! You deserved that for throwing them into the sharks"

* * *

"So what exactly is this case about?" Ziva asked as she and Tony made the trip over to Coopers Cosmetics to bring in their suspect, Jordan Mayer, in for questioning.

"The suspected murder of Amanda Philips, she was 18.. her father's a marine. Charles Philips...he called it in this morning, she went missing last night. " he continued after making sure she was taking all of this in, she needed to know about the case before she investigated it"Her father received her jacket in a package this morning.. it was covered in blood. We don't know if its her blood, Abby should be running it now. There was a photo too, of her body...but her body hasn't been found yet" he explained.

"What is the connection to Kyle Macy and Jordan Mayer?"

"Amanda worked with Jordan at Coopers Cosmetics, Jordan was actually the one training her in beauty therapy. Amanda's father said that they didn't particularly get along, the fought often."

"What about Kyle? What is the connection there?"

"He has a criminal record for abuse, and he's been seen a few times in heated discussions with Amanda, usually after she and Jordan had had a disagreement."

"Do we have any evidence against them yet?"

"No, but we can question them, she lied about her alibi, she was at the Philips' house when we got there, apparently she felt obliged to tell us everything she knew about her _friend _, which was strange considering what Amanda's father told us. When we asked about her alibi, Jordan said she was with Kyle the whole night, he was actually at the bar with his friends, there's witnesses to prove it, she wasn't on the CCTV and Kyle didn't lie when we asked if she was actually there."

Ziva nodded, as the pulled up outside the cosmetic store.

The got out and made there way through the store to the cash registers spotting a member of staff. As they approached her she got a serious, down to business vibe.

"Can i help you?" she asked. Her voice was quite high pitched, she looked to be around 16.

"Ahh yes, Special agents DiNozzo and David NCIS. We're here to talk to Jordan Mayer, she here?" he said showing her his badge, Ziva did the same.

"Yeah, shes out back on her break... what's NCIS?" Ziva groaned, it never got old. People always asked that, and it never got any less annoying.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service.." Tony rhymed of.

"Ohh..."

They left the girl and made their way to the back of the store, they found a door marked _Staff Only, _they heard someone yelling inside, they barged in, weapons pointed, not sure of what scene would be playing out in front of them.

"Jordan Mayer?" Tony asked, seeing someone sitting in the corner of the room with their back to them, yelling down the phone, they lowered their weapons and stepped further into the room.

The woman shouted again, "Yeah well goodbye to you too!" before slamming the phone down on the table, "Asshole!" she mumbled, before looking around at Tony and Ziva. Tony recognized her, it was in fact, Jordan. Jordan recognized Tony too from the crime scene earlier.

"Look, Agent DiNozzo, i already told you everything i know this morning, i'm sorry but i really cant talk right now" she said before attempting to walk out the door. Ziva, using her ninja like reflexes, quickly went and stood in front of the door, blocking the exit.

"Look.." Jordan stopped realizing she hadn't got Ziva's name," Lady, i need to leave NOW!"

"Do not call me lady! It is Special Agent David to _you _" Ziva said, her voice laced with venom.

"David? What kind of name is _that!_" she said bitterly.

"Jordan...!" Ziva struggled to keep calm,"We need to take you into NCIS for further questioning"

Jordan laughed in her face. " I have to be somewhere!" she yelled, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Well i'm afraid that'll just have to wait, Jordan" Tony spoke up.

Jordan was fuming, "I'm not goin' anywhere with that bitch!" she said pointing at Ziva.

Ziva had. had enough, "Bitch? Look.. **kalba, **enough of this! You are coming with us weather you like it or not!"

Tony knew Ziva meant business, she was about to loose it with Jordan. Any other day, he wouldn't have had a second thought that she could handle her anger, but this wasn't just an angry Ziva. This was and extremely hormonal, angry Ziva. He had no idea what to expect but he knew nothing good would come of this situation if Jordan didn't stop provoking her.

"Zee..." he was cut off by another sly remark from Jordan.

"What the hell is a **_kalba_**?"

"It's Hebrew..for bitch!" Ziva screamed back.

Jordan slapped Ziva across the face.

"THAT IS IT!" Ziva was about to lunge for Jordan before Tony stepped in, he spun Jordan around to face the wall and cuffed her.

"Your under arrest!"

"For what!" Jordan yelled.

"Assaulting a _pregnant _federal agent, that's what!" was all he said before pushing her out of the room. As they walked out through the store, a few by standers stared open mouthed, they had obviously heard what had happened, there had been a _lot _of shouting and screaming.

* * *

Gibbs heard the elevator doors ding, signalling the arrival of his two agents and the suspect. He was surprised when he saw Tony dragging her out if handcuffs, if Gibbs had remembered right he hadn't asked them to arrest her.

Once Tony and Ziva arrived back to the bull pen after leaving Jordan in interrogation they were met with a confused looking Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"What happened?" Gibbs questioned. McGee looked up at them, stopping what he was doing.

"She slapped Ziva" was all Tony said before sitting down at his desk placing his gun in the top drawer. On top of the desk sat the sonogram photo. He quickly checked both pockets and realized that it was in fact missing. He looked at McGee who gave him an apologetic look then, Gibbs who was giving him the famous Gibbs death glare.

"Boss.." Ziva looked up from her computer hearing the uncertainty in Tony's voice.

"DiNozzo, David, elevator _NOW!_" he yelled before getting up and stalking towards it, gripping his coffee.

Ziva gave Tony a _what just happened? _look before they both got up out of their seats. Tony showed her the sonogram, "I think he found this... i don't know how he knows i'm the father, but he's Gibbs.. he just knows" he said in a hushed tone, before they warily made their way to the elevator.

Once in, Gibbs hit a random floor button before waiting for the elevator to move. Once the doors closed, he waited a few seconds in silence before flipping the emergency switch, and turning to look at his two best agents.

"Care to explain?" Gibbs asked.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, not knowing who should speak first.

"Gibbs, i know you have rule 12 for a reason.." Tony started but Gibbs cut him off.

"Ya think DiNozzo.." Gibbs slapped Tony at the back of the head.

"Okay.. i deserved that.. as i was saying, you have it for a reason, but i love Ziva.. I've loved her for close to 5 years now, and I've stuck by your rules, followed every single one of 'em but _ that _rule has only ever pushed us further apart. Gibbs i don't wanna loose her _ever _again and i know i would have, eventually, some other man would have come and sweep her off her feet and marry her, and they would have went off and had a family but Gibbs.. it would have killed me.. i _can't _live without her.. you _know _that" Tony choked the last words out.

Gibbs stared at him and Ziva before sighing in defeat. He knew one day this would happen, he just knew it.

"How long have you two been dating" Gibbs asked in a softer tone than before.

"Since Paris.." They both answered in unison, both a bit surprised he had started screaming and yelling yet.

Gibbs looked at Ziva, "How far along are you Ziver?"

"4 weeks..Gibbs...i'm having twins.."

He chuckled, "Two DiNozzo's!"

Tony and Ziva both laughed with him, thankful that he was taking this well, although Ziva felt sorry for Abby and McGee, they may not get off so easily but saying that, Abby is the favorite right?

* * *

After seeing the doors close McGee rushed down to Abby's lab. When he got there Abby was running the blood that was on Amanda Philips jacket.

"Hey Tim" Abby smiled.

"Hey Abs..Gibbs took Tony and Ziva to talk.. I feel so bad.. Gibbs is gonna kill them" he said guiltily knowing that it was his fault.

"He's Gibbs, he wont literally kill them, Tim you know that" Abby said hugging him.

"Yeah, but you know what i mean.," he started before changing the subject, "So.. there's gonna be a little Tony or Ziva running around here soon."

"Tim, she's having twins" She laughed.

"Can you imagine, Tony and Ziva parents?" he said in disbelief.

"I know," she laughed before looking at him seriously.

"Could you imagine _us _parents?" she hoped he would catch on to where she was going with this, she would have waited to tell him later but it was eating her up inside.

"Yeah..maybe one day..we would be great parents some time in the future," he smiled liking the idea.

"What would you want..daughter or son?" she asked.

"Well... if i had a son, i couldn't really teach him sports i wouldn't know where to start but i could teach him about computers he'd be my little man... if i had a daughter, i could call her little angel, i wouldn't know a thing about girly stuff but i'd try and i would spoil her rotten." he smiled, thinking about it.

"How does 6 months sound?" McGee looked at her confused.

"What?"

"How does 6 months in the future sound... to have a little angel? she smiled, waiting for it to dawn on him what she was talking about.

"You want us to try for a baby?"

She laughed, was really that hard to figure out.

"Tim, we don't need to try..."

His eyes widened, before her hugged her so tight it was bordering an Abby hug.

"Abby..please tell me your not joking" he pleaded.

"I'm not.. come here" she dragged him over to her desk, and she pulled something out of her bag and handed it to him.

McGee stared at it in awe, "That's.." he pointed looking between the sonogram and Abby, "my little angel?" he was so happy it was indescribable.

"Yeah, that's _our _little angel" she started to cry happy tears.

"When did you get this?" he asked still gawking at the sonogram.

"This morning, me and Ziva both did"

It all made sense to him now, "So that's is why you guys were acting weird and that's why you wouldn't drink the Caf-Pow.." he laughed, before hugging her again

* * *

_**A/N2: **__**hi so i hoped you guys enjoyed that, i think it may have been a little cheesy i don't know.**_

_**review? **_


	9. Elf Ruler!

_**A/N1: **__**wow first off thank you **_all _**for reviewing, there were, i think ,10 of you, i didn't think that that many of you guys were reading this. Sorry i haven't updated in a few days but i'm trying to spend more time on the chapters to make them better.**_

_**disclaimer:i unfortunately don't own NCIS :(**_

* * *

It had been exactly a week since Gibbs found out about Tony and Ziva's relation ship, it had also been a week since he had found out that Ziva was pregnant, with twins.

It had been a bit quiet at NCIS for a change. They had quickly wrapped up the case they had, Jordan Mayer was cracked by an all to willing Ziva. At first Gibbs wasn't sure he should let her do the interrogation but he was glad he did.

News about Tony and Ziva spread fast and all the bets that had been going on for God knows how long were being collected. What people weren't expecting was that she was pregnant, and when they were told it was twins, most had thought that they were joking, knowing Tony's track record.

McGee and Abby, hadn't told Gibbs yet, knowing he'd need time to process everything that was going on with Tony and Ziva. McGee had been quite jittery, he couldn't sit still when he was in a room with Gibbs by himself, he knew Tony and Ziva had gotten away with breaking rule 12, but what he was worried about is that he wouldn't get away with it as easily. Abby would, of course, she was Gibbs' favorite and because of that McGee knew he would get it 10x worse.

Gibbs noticed Abby's behavior change a bit. Yes, she was still really perky but she seemed to have less energy. When he brought her down a Caf-Pow she'd told him she was quitting again, to his dis-belief because it didn't go to well the last time. She drank a no-Caf Caf-Pow every morning but she stuck with plain old soda the rest of the day. She also had quite an attachment to Gummy worms, she had a stash which was now stored where her emergency Caf-Pow's used to be.

Ziva, had taken to eating a lot of sour things, and she especially loved lemon sherbet on her toast for breakfast. It was completely unhealthy but Tony learned, after the first time of trying to stop her, not to mess with her food, after receiving quite a few threats which he knew, all to well that she was not joking about.

Today was the day, Abby and McGee decided to drop the bombshell on Gibbs. After work, they were going to head to Gibbs' house and tell him. From past experience, both knew he took things a lot better at home, where he was calm and relaxed working on his boat, he was almost a completely different Gibbs there. The boss they knew at work wasn't as patient, he had work to do, cases to solve.

As they stopped outside his house in McGee's car, both knew this wasn't going to be easy. The both walked through Gibbs' house not bothering to knock, he always leaves his front door open, because he's always in his basement.

Gibbs looked up from his boat to see Abby making her was down the steps in his basement. "Hey Abs" he said taking a swig of bourbon that was inside something that looked like a jam jar, before he turned to work on his boat.

"Gibbs-" she started waiting for him to look up. McGee was now noticed by Gibbs as he made his was down the stairs behind Abby. Gibbs new something was up, he could feel it in his gut. He watched the pair as they settled at the bottom of the stairs with condemned looks upon their faces.

McGee looked at Abby, hoping she knew what to say, for he had no idea where to even start. Luckily for him, Abby started to speek again.

"Gibbs..Me and Tim..we-" she paused.

"What Abs?" Gibbs pushed sensing something odd about the whole situation.

"We..I-" she looked at McGee, silently pleading for him to say something._  
_

"Ahh..boss..what Abby's trying to say is that we're together again-" McGee was interrupted by Gibbs.

"You two as well! I let DiNozzo and Ziva away with it and suddenly everyone thinks-"

"Gibbs we were together before all of that happened, before we even knew_ they_ were together" Abby explained.

"Then why wait 'til now to tell me?" he said, disappointed at everyone for breaking his rules.

Both of their hearts started to race, Gibbs was taking the first news pretty bad considering, but he seemed more hurt than angry.

"Gibbs..last week, when i took Ziva to the doctors... it wasn't just Ziva with an appointment..I had one too." she explained hoping Gibbs would put two and two together, it would be easier than having to tell him straight out. Luckily for her, he did.

Gibbs' eyes widened, "Abs-" he didn't need to finish his sentence, they both knew what he meant. Gibbs grabbed her tightly and hugged her, she was like a daughter to him, he felt overwhelmingly happy like a proud parent. Abby gladly hugged him back, happy that he'd taken it so well. Maybe he was getting softer in his old age, or maybe it was babies that made him like this. Either way both Abby and Tim were relieved.

Gibbs hugged McGee too, but in a more manly way. McGee was surprised, his boss never hugged anyone willingly, well apart from Abby.

"How far along are ya Abs?" he said, stepping back from his embrace with McGee, looking at the pair.

"13 weeks.." she smiled as she leaned over into McGee, he happily wrapped his arms around her as they stood talking to Gibbs.

"Wow Abs...you don't look it, Shannon was already starting to show a bit now, although nothing major." he laughed, remembering Shannon's pregnancy, all the time's he'd had to get up at all different hours of the night to go out and buy her different things she was craving.

"I know." she laughed, "Dr. Carter said all women are different though, but i think she's gonna be real tiny"She placed a hand on her still, mostly flat abdomen thinking about it.

"Her?" Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah." McGee proudly answered.

Gibbs wasn't used to all the affection between his team, but he was going to have to get used to it saying as most of them were dating each other and expecting babies. This was all so strange to him.

Later that night when Abby and Tim left , he was sanding his boat thinking about things.

_This time next year, there's gonna be three new babies at NCIS. Most of _my _team are gonna be parents! _

He smiled as he continued sanding his boat. The next year was certainly going to be different... good different.

* * *

The next day in the office it was yet another day filled with paper work. Gibbs was out on his second coffee run of the day and Abby had wandered upstairs, bored of having nothing to do in the lab.

Having gotten tired of doing more paper work, Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee decided to search baby names on the computer, taking advantage of Gibbs not being there.

"Zee, should we go with Hebrew names?" Tony questioned scrolling down the seemingly endless page.

"I do not know, maybe we should mix them up a little, have the first and second names in two different languages" Ziva suggested.

"How do you like the name Westley..?"

"For a boy?"

"Yeah, it means 'From The West Meadow' its English"

"No Tony, that makes no sense, what is the west meadow?"

"No idea.." he chuckled before looking again.

"How about your name?"

"Zee, what if we have two boys, we can't call them both Anthony" he laughed at the thought.

"Well they could both have Anthony as a middle name... i know that passing your name down is something your family has done for quite some time, your Anthony DiNozzo the 5th, yes?"

"6th actually," he chuckled, "How about Debbie and Vanessa for two girls?"

She thought about it for a while, "I like them, they are okay, but lets not think to deeply just yet." she smiled, this was actually going a lot smoother than she thought it would, she had thought that they would be bickering about it non stop.

Tony kept scrolling down the page and started snickering when he came across something.

"Hey probie.." he called over to McGee and both he and Abby looked up from their search for names.

"What"

"What about Aubrey? You know for you guys, i think the name is perfect for you Tim."

McGee could see he wasn't being serious, he could tell by the was Tony was still snickering. McGee quickly typed it into the search bar on the site and clicked on the name.

"Ha ha very funny Tony" he said sarcastically.

"What, what does it mean..." both Ziva and Abby chimed at the same time. Abby looked over McGee's shoulder before busting out laughing.

"It means...Elf Ruler" Abby said between laughs.

McGee eventually, after a few seconds saw the funny side to it and joined in laughing with the rest of them.

Abby went back over to his computer and began to search again, he quickly joined her.

"Hey Tony.. what about Coby for one of the boy names? Coby Anthony?"

"Coby doesn't really go with Anthony that much does it?" Ziva realizing this, nodded her head in agreement.

As Tony and Ziva continued searching they heard Abby scream.

"We found the most perfect name!" Abby and McGee both sat there smiling contently..

"Whats the name?" Ziva asked, spinning around to face them.

"You'll have to wait 'til shes born to find out," Abby smiled knowing that it was going to drive them insane for the next 6 months, McGee nodded agreeing with her.

"Is there a reason, nobody's working?" Gibbs said as he marched his was over to his desk. No one had heard the elevator.

Ziva quickly sprung up making her way back over to her desk, dragging her chair with her.

"Okay..well bye guys!" Abby hurriedly made her way back down to the lab.

* * *

_**A/N2: **__**Okay i know this is kind of short, but i kind of have a mild case of writers block, i have things planned ahead but i don't want to leave a huge gaping hole in the story. I will update within the next 2-4 days. Thanks for reading, i not gonna bother asking for reviews for my next, its your choice but they are greatly appreciated. I'll update no matter how many i get, i know now that there are people reading. :)**_


	10. Shopping Trip!

_**A/N1: **__**Hi guys thanks again for reviewing :) i just wanted to tell you guys something i forgot to say last chapter, i have this app on my Ipod and it's called 'What Does My Name Mean' it has like over 60 names and their meanings, so if im wrong with some meanings don't blame me blame the app, when i saw the meaning to Aubrey i**_had _**to use it, i couldn't pass it up! And just in case anyone is wondering, Ziva told Tony about Abby and McGee, Abby asked her to. Sorry i forgot to write that part.**_

_**Just a little warning for you guys, there's been a bit of a jump, i don't want to keep writing and dragging things along too much but its nothing major, just around two months. Another is that there is one or two swear words in here so if you don't like don't read.**_

**Disclaimer: i don't own NCIS :(**

* * *

"So...!" Abby squealed as she ran out of the elevator into the bullpen. McGee had messaged her saying that Ziva and Tony had gotten back from her scan and she bolted straight out of her lab.

"So what, Abby?" Ziva catechized, bemused.

"So... are you guys having boys, girls or one of each?" she grilled over excitedly.

"Oh," Ziva grinned," We're having-" Tony's hand quickly covered her mouth after he darted out of his seat.

"No, Zee..," Tony started. He looked up and smirked at Abby and McGee who where contemplating what he was doing, "We're not spilling until you tell us little miss Aubrey's _real_ name!" Tony had taken to calling Abby and McGee's unborn daughter Aubrey, the elf ruler, knowing it would eventually annoy McGee into telling him but much to Tony's displeasure, Tim was surprisingly good at keeping it a secret.

Abby and McGee both chuckled, before McGee spoke, "Tony, we're not gonna give in, when are you gonna realize that!"

"heh-heh," Tony snickered, "You will... but until then, we're not gonna to tell you what we're having!"

"We aren't?" Ziva playfully challenged raising her left eyebrow , smirking.

"We aren't." Tony smiled, pleased with himself. Abby glared slightly at Tony before reverting her attention back to Ziva.

"So, do you wanna go out shopping later? I have 4 months left to get everything ready for little koko here," she said patting her rounded stomach which was now around the average size for women at 5 months,which she was. When she hit 4 months she quickly started showing, growing at a rather face pace, probably due to the fact she hadn't shown when she was 3 months.

"Koko? Aha, Yes! I told you i'd find out!" Tony said smugly.

Abby laughed at him," No, that's just a nickname for her."

Tony was visibly miffed, he finally thought he'd figured out, after two months. He went back to his desk and sunk down in his chair, sulking.

"Yes Abby, i could to with buying some things myself, and i need to get some clothes as well," She laughed, she wasn't showing as much as Abby but she now had a very noticeable bump and she knew she wasn't going to fit in cargo pants for much longer."Are we leaving straight after work?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah..could we take your car? It has a _lot _room?" Abby smiled, exited to go shopping, she was planning on secretly getting Ziva to tell her the sex without her realizing it.

Ziva nodded agreeing with Abby. Last month she had decided to sell her mini cooper in exchange for a mini van, knowing they would need a lot of space for two car seats and the double pram, which she and tony had bought earlier. She knew there was no chance in hell, that she would have been able to convince Tony to sell his Mustang. Abby had done the same, except she went for a 2010 black vauxhall astra, she had no need for a van.

"I'll leave my car here tonight, i can just catch a ride with Tim in the morning,"" Abby said, she knew McGee would be more than happy to oblige and they did live together now so it wasn't as if he had to drive to her apartment to get her. Abby had moved in with Tim and Tony had moved in with Ziva. McGee and Ziva both had bigger apartments so it only made sense.

* * *

"Abby, where should we go first? Babies R Us?" Ziva asked as she and Abby walked into the mall.

"Yeah sure, i have to get Koko her car seat and a pram and some more clothes and maybe some toys too, i don't now, i just don't want to leave anything to the last minute, but i don't know what to do about her crib, i mean i know Gibbs said, no more like insisted, he'd build one but what if he's not done in time, he's building you cribs as well, how is he gonna make 3 cribs in like 4 months!" Abby started to fret.

"Abby, first of, _relax. _I am not due to nearly two months after you, he will have yours ready on time, if anything it should be _me _worrying about that. Secondly, what is with the nickname, Koko? Is it after hot coco or something?" Ziva quizzed as they walked through the doors of Babies R Us.

Abby took a deep breath before slowly breathing out, "Okay thanks. I think i'm relaxed now" She smiled," And no, it a nickname from her real name, which i'm still not gonna tell you" she smirked as she started to look for the car seats.

When they found the isle they found out there were way to many seats to choose from.

"I wanna get a purple one or red one."Abby stated looking at the mass choice in front of her, she started down the isle in search of one.

"Abby i think i found what your looking for," Ziva smiled, standing looking at the seat, very proud of her find. The seat fabric was mostly a cherry red, but unlike most of the other seats, the handles and outsides were white with a single red strip around the middle.

Abby gasped, "That looks like a Caf-Pow!" She needed no convincing what so ever, she lifted the seat off the shelf, and a worker at the store got the pram it connected to for her. It was red and white too.

"Hey, do you think i could get a logo printed on it, one of my cousins could do it!" She beamed. She missed the cherry flavored caffeinated beverage so much, No-Caf-Pow's didn't do normal Caf-Pow's justice.

The girls made their way to the clothing section and started sifting through the clothes racks. Abby pulled out a blue onesie and a pink onesie and turned to face Ziva, "Hey, Ziva..which one do you like?"

Ziva looked up at Abby, she knew what she was playing at and she was going to play Abby at her own game, although she may not be as childish as Tony, she still decided to see if she could pry the babies name out of her by keeping the babies sex a secret for a bit .

"Well i think _ Koko_ would be better suited for the pink one. I mean people will think she is a boy if you dress her in blue."

Abby frowned, knowing Ziva had pretty much caught on to what she was doing but she decided to try a different angle at her plan... Just straight out asking Ziva.

"I meant for _your _babies." She said holding the onesie's out in front of her.

Ziva laughed, "Abby, i am not telling you until you tell me what _Koko's _full name is," She turned back to the rack and pulled out two plain cream onesie's, "Although, i think _these _are perfect"

Abby groaned, knowing she wan't going to get anything from her, "You're as bad as Tony! You guys are _ so _impatient!"

"Abby so are you!" Ziva laughed.

"I'm not, i'm actually _very _patient" Abby said, being very serious. Ziva burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Well then guess you wont mind waiting 6 months to find out."_  
_

Abby mentally gave her self a Gibbs slap. She should have seen that coming, if she went and asked again now, she'd just be a hypocrite.

When they finished in babies 'r' us, they headed to get some clothes for them selves.

Inside the store both women looked at all of the clothes in disgust. They were in the tops section.

"Most of those are pink!" Ziva said, looking round in desperate need of something...anything, just as long as i wasn't pink.

She found a black and white bowed top and a black and white paisley bubble hemmed top. She continued to search, for something a little more colored. Abby seemed to be having more trouble finding things she would willingly wear, everything was just so girly, so not _her_.

Abby found a navy, striped, long sleeved top and black wrap top. Ziva had found a red version of the bowed top and got that too. They headed to the other sections of the maternity store.

Abby grabbed a black jersey skirt before following Ziva to the jeans and leggings.

Neither of the women like the leggings much, they grabbed a few pairs of jeans before going to the check out, hoping they'd find luck elsewhere.

Once they finished shopping they, stopped at the food court in the mall, deciding it would be best, the two women wanted or more like craved two different things and the food court was heir best bet at finding both.

Abby decided to get McDonald's, "Hi," She said to the woman at the till, "Can i get 2 fries and 2 cokes one large, one small. No ice in the small one?"

"2 single fries, ma'am. Are you sure?" The woman at the till asked confused.

"No, 2 portions..." Abby answered, thinking that it was blatantly obvious, which it was.

When she found Ziva, she was sitting at a table digging into a large pizza, with pepperoni, ham mushrooms corn.. you name it, she had, what looked like, every available topping on her pizza.

"Is that even kosher, Ziva?" Abby laughed sitting down across fro her.

"Abby, i gave up on sticking to kosher about a month ago, all i seem to crave is everything that _isn't _kosher. I blame Tony." She laughed taking a bite out of one of the slices. Ziva noticed Abby had double of everything.

"Why do you have two cokes and fries?"

"To eat.. " Abby answered. She lifted the small coke and took the lid off before setting it back down. She lifted a fry and dipped it into the coke before eating it.

"Abby. That. Is. Disgusting!" Ziva frowned, looking as if she was going to be sick just watching Abby eat it.

"It's actually not, it's delicious! That's why i have two cokes, i don't want salt in the one i'm gonna drink, and i have two fries because i'm hungry." She said as she continued to eat her fries. Ziva still looked as if she was going to throw up, as she slowly chewed on her pizza.

"Ziva.. just try one, seriously!"

Reluctantly, Ziva grabbed a fry and dipped it into the coke. She looked at it for a minute before slowly putting it in her mouth. She chewed for a bit then swallowed. Abby couldn't read the look on her face.

"So..."

"It is good!" she smiled.

Ziva and Abby were sharing their food, Abby had tried some of the pizza and loved it. To anyone else the pizza probably would have been disgusting, the taste of the combination of the meats, vegetables and cheese wasn't exactly appealing, only to Ziva and Abby.

A man sitting at the next table was giving them weird looks as they ate, he was talking on the phone to someone. When he smelt the pizza they were eating he made a loud gagging noise and looked at Abby and Ziva in disgust.

"What...no i'm fine... it was just something i smelt..yeah, there's two chicks sitting at a table beside mine eating the most disgusting pizza ever and they're dipping their fries in coke...yeah i know.. i-" the man stopped seeing Abby and Ziva turn to glare at him.

"Well _sorry _if we _disgust _you!" Abby snarled.

"-i'll call you back babe..yeah love you, okay bye" The man shut off his phone and gulped. "Look..ladies-" he started, "It's not you.. well it's just.. how can you guys eat _that?_ That's gross!"

"Look, jack ass. We're pregnant.. pregnant women eat weird things, get over it!" Abby barked getting up out of her chair, grabbing the already put together pram which had all her bags in it and grabbed the coke she was drinking.

Ziva was staring holes into the mans head, she didn't notice Abby getup.

"Can we leave, Ziva?"

Ziva stopped glaring at the man and happily got up grabbing her bags. With that they were off.

Both women were fuming when they got to the car, they quickly put their things in the boot and back seat before driving off.

"That man was such a prick!" Abby fumed.

"I know, i hope _my _sons do not turn out to be such ill-reared, pig headed, rude excuses of men like _him!_" Ziva seethed.

"Ugh, i know what you-" Abby stopped when realization hit her, she started shrieking, "Oh My Gosh Ziva your having two boys!"

Ziva froze, she'd just blown any chances of using that secret to find out Koko's full name, she groaned at herself, she should have been more careful with what she said, she hadn't even noticed that she's said it.

* * *

_**A/N2: **__**so what do you think? Do you guys like the Caf-Pow car seat/pram? i am kind of guessing with all this baby stuff, i don't have a clue, i'm trying to research things but some things i hope i can get away with just making it up, hopefully...hehe. Review if you'd like. I hope you liked this chapter and before anyone even has to say it, i know Koko's a weird name but the other nick name i thought of was way too obvious you all would have figured out her name real easy, its kind of a strange name but you'll all have to wait and see what it is. For the maternity clothes i found them on the next and top shop website so if you want to actually see them just type in what i described because that's what it's named on the website. Sorry this Authors note is so long heh **_


	11. Takeout 'is' healthy!

_**A/N1: **__**Hi, so i'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter :) i tried to reply to all your reviews but i get the emails to my phone so i read them off there but i cant reply back and then im not sure which ones i replied to or not when i log on to my pc so don't be afraid or anything to tell me that i didn't reply to you if you review again in this chapter. i enjoy reading all off them they make me so happy to know you're all enjoying this :)**_

_**disclaimer: i don't own ncis :'(**_

_**again a little warning there is some swearing in here, on or two words although nothing too serious. **_

* * *

Ziva and Abby pulled up to Tony and Ziva's apartment. Ziva was annoyed at herself for letting slip about the babies being boys, Abby however was ecstatic. Once they'd got into the elevator and pressed the right floor button Abby started to ramble again, which had only ceased momentarily on the short trip from the car to the lift.

"Oh my gosh, they're gonna be mini Tony's! Are you painting the nursery blue? Or are you gonna paint it a neutral color like cream or something? What are you gonna call them? Are they identical? Are you upset they're not girls? What does Tony think? What-"

"Abby, stop!"

Abby couldn't suppress the smile she was trying to hide, she was too exited.

"Sorry.." she said sheepishly.

The elevator doors opened and the walked down the corridor until they reached the apartment. As they walked in they were surprised to find an empty apartment. Both girls dumped their bags in the middle of the living room before slumping down on the couch.

"So Ziva.. you gonna answer some of my questions?" Abby grinned mischievously.

"Well that depends.. if you ask them _one _at a time and..." She mirrored Abby's grin, she wasn't going giving up _that_ easily on finding out _Koko's_ full name., "If you tell me _Koko's _name."

Abby's smiled didn't falter, she knew Ziva and she knew just how much determination the assassin held, but that didn't mean she wasn't as equally determined.

"Nu-uh..i'll give you a clue, but that's it..."

"Give me two clues and i will answer two of your questions... deal?"

Ziva and Abby shook on it, like it was some sort of business proposition.

"Okay so are they identical twins?"

"Yes.." Ziva smiled patting her gradually growing stomach.

"So your first clue is...there's a T in it" Abby grinned as Ziva playfully slapped her arm.

"Abby...seriously! That is a pathetic clue..."

"I didn't say they would be good clues, i just said clues..." She stopped when Ziva glared slightly at her,"Here's a little more to the clue.. just to be fair.. there's a K, O and T in it.. there that's _one _clue"

Ziva thought about it for a while, trying to decipher what it could be. She decided to wait for the second clue.

"Okay, what's your next question?"

"Are you upset they're not girls?"

Ziva didn't answer straight away, she waited a few seconds.

"No.. i'm not upset, i would have been happy either way.. although it would have been nice, to have a girl and a boy.." Ziva stared off into a space thinking about it, Abby did too.

"Yeah..it would have been nice.. Koko would have had a little friend to play dress up with..." Abby started. She snapped out if her thoughts before continuing, "Although now-" She nudged Ziva bringing her out of her head space too, "She'll have two big, strong boy's to look out for her and to play with."

Ziva smiled. They heard muffled voice walking up the hall which sounded like Tony and McGee.

"Abby, what is my last clue?" Ziva pushed, hoping Abby wasn't going to change the subject or forget when Tony and McGee were there.

"Um-" she stopped to think,"Her name means friend."

Just then they heard key's scrape off the outside of the door and laughing. The door flung open revealing Tony and McGee carrying a few grocery bags.

"You guys went to Wall-Mart?" Abby questioned as she and Ziva sat up more. They had been strewn over the couch, tired after their shopping trip.

"Yeah... apparently takeout isn't proper food." Tony scoffed as he and McGee put the food away in the kitchen.

Ziva laughed, remembering the argument Tony had with the doctor about that at her appointment earlier.

***Flash Back***

**_" Miss David, there don't seem to be any problems with you or either of your babies you're all very healthy" Dr. Carter stated. Ziva and Tony both smiled relieved, "If you have any worries or inquiry's, ask away, i'll answer all your questions."_  
**

**_Tony spoke first, "Ahh yes, Doctor.. is there any foods and things Ziva should avoid eating? You know, other than the obvious ones like alcohol and high caffeine?"  
_**

**_"Yes there are quite a few things, but the basic guidelines are stay away from junk food and takeouts, it's always better to get proper nutrition from home cooked meals."_**

**_"Takeout is actually _****very _nutritious." Tony stated mater of factually._**

**_"No, Mr DiNozzo, it isn't, most of the foods are deep fired and processed, it losses a mass amount of nutrients and vitamins."_**

**_"Not pizza.. it had every food group in it, it's perfectly balanced, it has the dough, which is a carbohydrate. It has the tomatoes sauce and some of the toppings, which are fruit and veg. It has meats for toppings as well, which are proteins. It has cheese, which is a dairy get vitamins from the vegetables .See... healthy." Tony said smugly._**

**_"Mr DiNozzo, how ever that may be it isn't proper food, you can't seriously expect to eat pizza everyday, you need a variety and not every take out is as balanced, as you say pizza is."_**

**_"What's wrong with eating pizza everyday?" Tony huffed, still arguing with the doctor._**

**_Dr. Carter simply pointed to a poster that was in the room. It was an obesity poster, "That is what will happen."_**

**_"Not if you work out." Tony said, childishly. Ziva slapped Tony on the arm._**

**_"Enough, Tony!" She gave him a stern look before looking back at Dr. Carter._**

**_"I know every work place is different but as you know i work in a federal agency... because i'm carrying twins, will that shorten any length of time i have out in the field? Will i be put on desk duty sooner?" _**

**_"I can't say for certain, that is up to the agency, but i will advise you to stay out of the field as much as possible and to stay out of stressful situations."_**

**_Ziva groaned. She wasn't looking forward to desk duty at_ all. **

***End of Flash Back***

"What did you guys get when you went shopping?" McGee asked, coming out of the kitchen with Tony, sitting down on the other couch.

"Clothes for us and the babies." Ziva said, leaning forward grabbing a few of the bags pulling things out to show them.

"Oh! Timmy.. you're_ never_ gonna believe what the pram i got looks like!" She smiled.

"You got one? Where is it, what's it look like?" He asked looking around the room.

"It's still in Ziva's car... it looks like a Caf-Pow! It's one of those prams that brakes off into a car seat "

"Seriously Abs?" he asked in disbelief, he knew how picky Abby was, and he was amazed she'd found one she liked, never mind on that looked like her favorite drink.

Abby nodded, "And guess what?"

Both men turned in anticipation to hear what the goth had to say including Ziva.

"Tony and Ziva are having identical boys!" she shrieked. The statement was directed to McGee, Tony already knew and so did Ziva.

"Zeee-vaaaahh!"Tony whined,"What happened to not telling them?

"Sorry." she smiled sheepishly, "I did not realize i had said it until Abby started screaming."

"Well now that you guys know, you'll _have_ to tell us _Koko's _name" Tony said hopefully, knowing his chances were slim to none.

"Tony you know that's _not _gonna happen," McGee chuckled.

"Well _I_ know there's a K,O and T in her name and that her name means friend" Ziva smirked.

Tony started smirking with her now seeing a way to find out the unborn child's name, while McGee's smug smile was wiped right off his face.

"How do _you _know that?" McGee interrogated, before looking over at Abby who was smiling guiltily.

"Abs? How's she know?"

" Well... we made a deal. If i gave her two clues she'd answer two of my questions..." Tony looked at Ziva quizzically again.

"You said you didn't mean to tell her! Obviously making a deal meant you knew you were saying it" Tony accused.

"I did not know i said it! That was in the mall parking lot, after we came out of the food court! She started asking questions after that when we got back here!" Ziva said in her defense, "I do not know why you are being so worked out about this Tony!"

"Up, it's worked up... sorry Zee," he said cowardly. He knew he was going to get it later on, when Abby and McGee left.

"So.." McGee said, quickly changing the subject, "Did you guys get dinner when you were out?"

"Yeah we did, it was nice until.." Ziva started before both Abby and herself scowled at the mere memory of the events in the food court.

"Until what?" Both McGee and Tony asked in unison.

" nothing..."

"No.. what happened" Tony pressed.

"Some ass thought what we were eating was disgusting." Abby said angrily.

"What _exactly _were you guys eating?" McGee asked.

"Pizza and fries!" Ziva huffed.

"Well then what the hell was that guys problem?" Tony said shocked.

"Well we had every topping possible on the pizza and-"Abby started.

"Wait.. _every _topping?" McGee questioned, his stomach already churning at the thought.

"Yes, McGee!" Ziva admonished at his facial expressions.

"-and we were kinda dipping our fries into coke.. it's _really _nice though." Abby finished smiling.

"Well, what did this guy say..." Tony asked concerned seeing how upset they both were about it.

"First he gagged... then he asked how we could eat it because it was _'disgusting'_ " Ziva said bitterly.

Tony hear the bitterness in her tone and could tell she didn't take what the man did lightly.

"Well... what did _you_ do to_ him_?" he asked, afraid she'd used one of her ninja moves on him to kill him. Yes, the man was rude but he didn't deserve to die, but Ziva was pregnant and hormonal, he knew not to push her, especially if you wanted to live.

"_I _did nothing.. Abby on the other hand-"

"What did Abby do?" McGee asked shocked, he'd thought like Tony had, that Ziva would have been the one that did something to the man she was after all, the assassin.

"_I_ yelled at him and called him a jack ass... i think the whole food court saw me" she said suddenly feeling embarrassed by her actions.

Tony laughed, "Way to go Abs! Up top!" He said holding up his hand. Abby smiled and gave him a high five before she abruptly stopped and her hand shot down to her stomach, her face was unreadable.

"Tim!" she said quickly," I felt her move!" Tears started to well up in her eyes, "Come here, quick!"

He quickly shot up and Ziva traded places with him. He sat on the couch beside Abby and she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I cant feel anything." he said slightly disappointed.

"Oh.. well i definitely can!" she smiled. "Dr. Carter said something about not being able to feel her kicking outside of me until a bit later.. i guess only i can feel her right now."

Tim was still ecstatic, even if he couldn't feel her then. That was his little princess and soon enough she'd be there. In the flesh. He only had 4 more months to wait.

* * *

_**A/N2: **__**don't shoot me, i know that was one of **_**the**_** most boooriing chapter ever but i wanted to get something up, and i wanted to have a chapter that was Drama free, although the last part is kind of dramatic, and just to remind you, i'm only guessing with this baby stuff i research what i can, i guess the rest.**_

_**thanks for reading, review if you'd like )**_


	12. Disappearing Act

_**A/N1: **__**hi sorry its been a while since ive last updated. ive had a bit of writers block and i decided to put a twist in the story, dont hate me if you dont like what I've done. I'm so glad none of you thought the last chapter boring, it was just a bit of joking around and fluff in it but now here comes the angst... **_

_**p.s i skipped about a month again, just so the story doesn't drag along so Abby's around 6 months and Ziva's around 4 months okay now that thats out of the way...**_

_**p.p.s i'm not really following a timeline in the show, Nikki Jardine just popped in my head, although i'm not sure if they knew her in the middle of season seven, i'm just assuming so just pretend that they all know each other if i am wrong.**_

_**disclaimer: i own nothing :(**_

* * *

Tony walked sluggishly from the elevator to his desk in the bull pen, dumping his bag on his desk before gladly falling back onto his chair.

"You okay Tony?" McGee asked as he walked in from the break room holding a coffee and a _No-_Caf-Pow.

Tony's eyes were drooping, he didn't even hear McGee talking to him, he was concentrating to hard on staying awake.

"Tony..." McGee said trying to catch the drowsy senior field agents attention, Tony still sat there, much like a zombie.

"Tony!" he called again only this time louder, still Tony sat, reclined in his seat now lightly snoring.

McGee set his coffee down on Tony's desk before he continued his journey down to give Abby her daily _No-_Caf-Pow, she was only drinking one a day, like she had been for the past 3 months. He would just have to make another trip up to the break room later, Tony looked like he needed the coffee more than he did.

Tony awoke abruptly to a stinging sensation at the back of his head. He looked up and saw Gibbs hovering over his head, an annoyed look rested on his face.

"Drink that, DiNozzo" he said sternly pointing at the coffee cup on his desk. Tony gladly grabbed the warm beverage and took a sip.

"Thanks boss." Tony said mildly surprised. Only once on a blue moon would Gibbs bring coffee for anyone.

"It wasn't me DiNozzo." He said, slapping keys on his computer, his way of turning the machine on.

"Ziva..?" he questioned.

"I don't know" He said, taking a swig out of his own cup," Where are Ziva and McGee?" He then asked, looking around at the seemingly empty bull pen, apart from himself and Tony.

"McWaiter's probably bringing our mistress of the dark her Caf-Pow and Ziva stopped when we got in at security, she said she needed the bathroom, she took off straight away although she should be up soon" he said holding onto his coffee like it was his life line.

Gibbs chuckled, knowing just how bad Shannon was when she was pregnant with Kelly, she'd always needed to go to the bathroom. He took another look at the drowsy agent before him.

"She keep you up last night?" he asked.

Tony's eyes widened mocking shock. Gibbs glared lightly but jokingly, "You know what i mean, DiNozzo."

"Yeah, she was in and out of the bathroom non stop, if she wasn't peeing she was throwing up. I think her morning sickness is back again." Tony said before taking another drink of his coffee.

* * *

Down in the lab, Abby had taken to rolling around on her wheelie chair if her back got sore or if her feet did, when Tim got down there, she was sitting in front of her computer running finger prints on AFIS.

"Hey Abs..." He said cautiously setting the large cup in front of her. That morning when they had driven to work, she had seemed rather snappy. Probably because she had wanted to drive herself but as the weeks went on it was getting harder and harder for her to drive, not being able to reach the steering wheel or pedals because the seat was too far back.

"Thanks.." she said meaningfully, although she didn't sound as cheery and hipper as she usually was, but that was a daily occurrence nowadays.

"What's that your working on?" he said, felling that it was safe enough to have an actual conversation, she seemed to be in a neutral mood.

"Oh, just some prints for another team" She said, seeming to lack interest in what it was.

"The team that seems to be getting all the cases?" he questioned bitterly.

"Tim, you know why Vance temporarily moved them up to the stand in MCRT" she said.

"He did _what_! Why'd he do that?" he said rather annoyed at Vance," We all thought that there just weren't any cases" he scowled, "that explains a _lot_" Their team had only been getting small cases, other wise if there wasn't a case, they were doing paper work or working on cold cases,and that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Tim, he doesn't want you guys out in the field because even though, technically, Ziva's the only one not aloud out in the field now, he cant have you _and _Tony out possibly getting hurt, you have to think of the babies now if something happened to _both_ of you, both me and Ziva would be single mothers and we'd be on maternity leave and you guys wouldn't be there and he would be down a team. In fact, he would be down his _best _team" she said frustrated at Vance for not explaining this to the team. She'd thought, the whole time he was actually being nice for a change, but still he always found a way to be the same old Vance.

"what?" he asked, trying to take in everything she had said, "I'm gonna go tell Gibbs this. He can't just do that without telling us!" He yelled before kissing Abby on the cheek and storming off to the elevator.

* * *

When he arrived at the bull pen, Tony was now awake and drinking the coffee he gave him.

"So the McWanderer returns." Tony laughed, before Gibbs gave him a warning look.

McGee walked up to Gibbs' desk, now uncertain if he wanted to tell Gibbs about what Vance had done, the phrase 'Don't shoot the messenger' came to mind.

"Uhh Boss?" he started. Gibbs studied McGee and he could see how nervous the young agent had become.

"Spit it out McGee" he pushed.

"Uhh Van- " he stopped, looking up at the catwalk hoping the man himself wasn't around. Content that he wasn't he turned back to Gibbs who was now scowling slightly.

"Today..McGee" he said before taking a last gulp of his coffee and chucking in the waste bin beside him.

"Vance temporarily transferred all our cases to another team, they're a stand in MCRT. That's why we've been stuck doing cold cases"he said nervously.

"He did WHAT!" Gibbs yelled furiously, before getting up from his chair and storming up to the directors office in a rage.

McGee went and sat at his desk, starting up his computer.

"How do you know that?" Tony questioned, turning his chair completely to face Tim's desk.

"Abby.. so you finally woke up i see." He said more as an observation than a question, " and you drank the coffee,"

Tony nodded, "Yeah thanks Tim... it was you that gave it to me, right?" he asked.

McGee chuckled," Yeah about 10-15 minutes ago, when did you wake up?"

"Few minutes ago, that explains why this isn't that warm," he said shaking the cup lightly so as the coffee wouldn't spill,"But thanks" he said again so as not to sound ungrateful, he really was glad he had some sort of coffee in front of him.

"Where's Ziva?" McGee asked, realizing he absence in the squad room.

"Toil-" he stopped, his eyes widened. He quickly grabbed the phone on his desk and punched in her number. It rang and rang before going to voice-mail. He tried once more.

"Tony what's wrong?" McGee asked concerned. Tony still had the phone basically glued to his ear waiting for her to pick up.

"It doesn't take 15 minutes to use the toilet, not even when your preg- hello, Ziva?" he was cut off from answering McGee when he heard someone answer the phone.

_"No, special agent Jardine... Tony?"_

"Nikki? Is Ziva there?"

_"No, why? Is this her phone?"_

"Yeah, where did you get this?"

_"It was in the the parking lot..." she answered getting worried, "Tony, is something wrong?"_

"I don't know.. stay there, i'm coming down, i need you to show me where you found that phone!" with that he hung up, in a rather Gibbs like fashion.

Tony looked over at McGee as he grabbed his gun and put it in his holster, "Probie, tell Gibbs i'm going to look for Ziva"

"Tony what happened?" he asked even more worried than before.

"Ziva's not here and Nikki Jardine just answered her phone, she said it was in the parking lot, i'm gonna go check it out.. somethings not right, i have a bad feeling about this.." he said before racing to the stairs not even bothering to use the lift.

McGee stared after Tony, not sure what he could do. Just then he heard a door slam and he looked up to see Gibbs fuming as he walked down the stairs.

When he walked into the bull pen he looked at the two empty desks, "Where are Ziva and DiNozzo!" he snapped. He was _not _in the mood for hide and seek.

"Uhh boss he went looking for Ziva. Apparently she's been at the toilet for 15 minutes, he thinks somethings-"

"Didn't he call her" he snarled.

"Yeah boss, but Nikki Jardine answered and said her phone was in the parking lot, he's away to check it out now.

* * *

Tony sprinted out of the stair well and out past security and to the bathrooms first the he went outside to look for Nikki. Standing outside the door was a rather confused Nikki.

"Tony what going on?" She asked as he approached her.

"Ziva's missing... she went to the bathroom-," he pointed inside to the first floor bathroom as he spoke,"-15 minutes ago and she still hasn't come up to the bull pen" he stressed.

"Do you want me to check the bathroom for you?" she asked, trying to help any way she could.

"No, i already checked there." he said looking around him, hoping to spot her just walking about somewhere although that did seem pretty unlikely, saying as if she was doing that she would be at the bull pen by now.

"The women's bathroom..?" she asked, giving him a weird look.

"Yeah, she's hardly gonna be in the men's bathroom now is she!" he yelled, before calming himself," Sorry, Nikki" he said before running his hand through his hair letting out a shaky breath.

"It's okay Tony, we'll find her.." she said placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Nikki where did you find her phone?" he asked again.

"Over here.." she said bringing him out in the the parking lot, "Right there.." she pointed.

He looked around the area and his heart fell, "Crap!"

Nikki followed his line of vision and saw an empty car parking space. "What?" she asked confused.

"Our car is _gone_... something's definitely wrong"he said panicked, "Ziva doesn't just _disappear_ " He looked up at Nikki, "Did you see anything?" he asked desperately.

"No.. Tony i'm sorry.." she said guiltily.

"No, Nikki don't be, you didn't do anything," with that he ran off back to the building. "And remember... Rule number 6!" he called over his shoulder.

Nikki laughed lightly. Even in the most stressful situations Tony knew how to make people laugh, even if it wasn't intentional.

* * *

A panting Tony arrived at the bull pen to find a rather frantic and pregnant Abby pacing back and forth. Gibbs, was sat like he was a stone wall, he had a blank expression on his face and Tim looked really worried.

"Tony... we found out where Ziva went.. well not _where_ but _why_ she isn't here..." Tim said as he motioned for Tony to come and look at something on his computer screen, "When you left, i pulled the security footage from this morning and found this" he said before pressing play on one of the two windows opened on the computer.

On one of the camera's Tony saw himself and Ziva walking in around a half an hour ago, as they got to security Ziva, like Tony had said, went of to the bathroom in quite a hurry telling Tony to go on. As Tony got on the elevator, on camera, another security guard walked in with one of the uniform hats on, which seemed odd as most other guards chose not to wear them. Instead of going to sit at the security station with the other guards, he walked around the corner out of sight of the other guards and casually stood outside the bathrooms looking around. A minute later Ziva stepped out, the man quickly stood in her way and covered her mouth with his hand and she positioned herself about to karate chop him but he whispered something in her ear and she visibly paled. The man removed his hand and let Ziva walk on. Instead of walking to the elevator to escape the man, she walked out the door followed by the man, seconds later. The team could tell, what ever the man had said was a threat, and a big one at that if Ziva hadn't attempted to fight off the man or attempted to get the other guards attentions.

McGee paused that camera and pressed play on the other. On that you could see Tony and Ziva's car, or mini van, although they preferred just to call it a car. It showed two men discreetly pick the locks and climb in before hiding in the back. McGee fast forwarded it and you could now see the man tell Ziva something again and she got into the car. He looked around making sure no one was watching, Ziva carefully typed something on her phone making sure the security camera's could see her before closing it and carefully 'dropped' it out of the car making sure the man never noticed what she was doing before she shut the door. The man then slipped into the back of the van, hiding with the rest of the men.

"They got through security at the front gate , no one held her behind, they let her go" McGee said grimly.

Tony quickly flipped her phone open, trying to find out what it was she had typed, although when he looked at the sent messages there was nothing apart from ones from yesterday. He groaned frustrated.

"There's nothing in her sent box, she wasn't texting.." he mentally kept slapping his brain trying to get it to think of possibility's of what she had done.

"Tony give me the phone!" Abby shrieked. If it was at all possible, you would have seen a yellow light bulb pop up above her head, she started to grin at the hopes that she was right in thinking what she had just thought.

Tony gladly handed the device over. Abby started tapping furiously at buttons before she found what she was looking for.

"She saved it to drafts! She didn't send it just in case who ever kidnapped her trace what she told us with her phone! She knew we would find this!" She grinned before clicking the last thing Ziva had saved. Her face fell.

"What?" Tony yelled helplessly. He grabbed the phone from her and looked at the message Ziva had left. He was fuming but also extremely worried. There before him was five letters he did _not _expect to see ever again.

* * *

_**A/N2: **__**Ooh my first major-ish cliff hanger. What do you think? i tried a bit of angst out :) i was getting fed up writing fluffy stuff... **_

_**it takes hours to think of, write, type and upload these chapters, it takes seconds to review.. i'd really appreciate some feed back.. although i know there are around 5 or 6 generous readers out of over 40 of you followers who constantly review and it makes my day to read them and see how you are liking the story. x**_


	13. Mrs Smith?

_**A/N1: ****wow! hi guys, sorry its been SO long since ive updated! writers block sucks! I think i finally came up with a good enough way to continue this, sorry for the delay. Thanks for all the reviews and i see some of you tried to guess who 'the five letters' were and only one of you guys were right, so when you read the chapter you'll know, i just don't wanna spoil it and say because someone might go look for the review but i will write your name in the bottom A/N :)**_

_**p.s did FF get a little tweaked? because this 'edit document' thing is all new :)**_

_**p.p.s if you haven't noticed already the characters are kind of o.o.c at times.**_

_**disclaimer: i own nothing...:'(**_

* * *

**Ziva POV **

I rushed through the bathroom door, and quickly made my way to one of the cubical's. I had only been awake for two and a half hours and already this was my third trip to the toilet.

Once i'd finned using the toilet i ran my hands under the warm water in the faucet squirting some soap on my hands and washed them before drying them with some paper towels. Hopefully we would get a big case today, i was bored of doing plain old paper work. Yes, i was on desk duty but at least with a case i would have more productive and interesting paperwork than cold case files. For the past two days i had been stuck on one case that refused to be solved or rather was refused by _someone_ to let it be let solved. There was a conclusion to the case from the reports that were filed, there was absolutely no evidence found to suggest murder, the only thing there was to go on was on, very persistent family member who refused to believe that maybe it was just an accidental death.

I turned an headed to what was most likely going to be another cold case file solving day. When i stepped out of the door however a tall, muscular, eastern European looking security guard blocked my path. Before i could even inquire as to what he was doing he placed a rather large calloused hand over my mouth. I quickly thought through my head of what move to pull on him. A lot of my usual fight techniques were a _lot _harder to do when your pregnant. As i positioned myself to make my move, the man brought his mouth down to my ear.

"Do not resist. If you care an ounce for your child's behalf you will follow my orders. You will walk out to your car and act like everything is just fine, you will drive out of the navy yard, then you are to stop a block away for further instructions from myself, my boss is not happy with you. If you fail to co-operate, we will not hesitate to kill your husband, and it will _not _be quick death." the strange man whispered in strongly accented English.

Child? My husband? Who is this man? Who is his boss? What did i do to him?

All those questions were flowing through my head as the man lowered his hand. He did not know that i was having twins? He thought i was married? Did he have me confused with someone else? No. With my track record it was _definitely _me he, they or whoever it was, wanted. But why was their information so off?

I walked on, for now taking his threat very serious. He sounded serious and i was not about to risk the life of myself, my two unborn sons and Tony just to test a theory that this guy was all talk and no action.

I walked as calmly as i could to my car, thanking my training from mossad as i scoped the parking lot for snipers nests or things that seemed out of place without making it obvious to any on looker, or the mysterious man that had just moment ago threatened me.

As i reached my car i waited at the boot for my kidnapper. I felt so useless, so helpless but i did not want to do anything to provoke my captor into following through on his threat.

"Now Mrs. Smith, or should i say _Special Agent Smith, _get in the car." he directed.

Smith? He _was_ confusing me with someone else but who?

"Annette get in that car now or we will not hesitate to kill Tyson!" The man spoke through gritted teeth, clearly frustrated with me.

Annette? Tyson? Who does he think i am? I hastily moved to the car door, opened it and got in.

"Harah!" i mumbled under my breath. I knew _exactly _who he thought i was. I discreetly looked over my shoulder. I could see my kidnapper outside looking around for any witnesses. From the corner of my eye i could see something in the back of the car. I moved my head ever so slightly and concluded that it was a shoulder, there was a person in the car with me. I suspected that the man would have brought back up with him.

I racked my brain looking for some way to clue in the team to what had happened. When i had walked up from the building to the car i had noticed a security camera and i formulated plan. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and quietly typed in my message, angling it so as who ever would see the security footage would see her actions but also in the right angle that my guest in the back of the car would not see. I knew that i did not have long before the man finished looking for whatever he was looking for so i typed in something that would hopefully clue them in on who was responsible for my disappearance, i did not send the message. I had no idea if who ever my kidnapper was working for was monitoring my phone records so i saved the message to drafts.

I threw the phone out of the door as far away from the car as i could manage so i would not run over it but also close enough to the space so someone would find it. I just hoped that what i had wrote was enough. I shut the door and buckled the seat, just as my kidnapper opened the passenger door.

* * *

Tony was rendered speechless. Wasn't that guy supposed to be in jail? It didn't make sense to him. Why now, why not 4 months ago?

Gibbs had seen the look etched on his senior field agent and forensic scientist's faces. Neither had said a word. Abby was going spare, pacing in a small circle in the middle of the bull pen with both of her hands running roughly through her hair pulling her hair out of her neat pigtails causing her hair to sit weird. Tony was just staring at the message before him in denial, his mouth opening and closing like fish.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned, trying to bring the agent out of his thoughts. Tony snapped his head up to look at the older man.

"It's that bastard Gibbs!" he yelled emotionally and he handed Gibbs her phone before joining Abby in her pacing only he chose to pace the length of the bullpen rather than in circles.

As Gibbs read the message he growled, before slamming the phone on the table. He stormed out of the bull pen up to the directors office for the second time in the hour.

McGee looked utterly confused, "Who?"

Tony and Abby stopped and both turned to face him. As a result of pacing in circles Abby started to sway before tipping forward a bit but Tony reached out and steadied her.

"Who?" Tim asked again as he stood from his chair and walked around his desk to where they were standing.

"Achan Admon" Tony spat venomously.

* * *

Vance reclined in his chair. He'd just got off the phone with Sec Nav before calling his stand in MCTR with a new case then turned to his desk to continue working. After 20 minutes he finally finished signing a large pile of paperwork which he'd been doing all morning. He would have finished sooner if he hadn't been interrupted by Gibbs earlier on. He had gotten used to Gibbs' sudden arrivals with minimal warning. The only warning he did get was from his secretary, when she called after Gibbs saying he couldn't go in to the office . There was a indentation in the wall where the handle had been continuously slammed into it.

He heard the 2 second warning call before seeing the silver door swing open and thud yet again against the wall.

"Gibbs.." he started, " I take it you've heard"

"Heard what?" Gibbs growled.

"Admon escaped. Killed four guards, injured two. We don't know his where about's yet but I've got a team working on it."

"Give my team the case, we worked the op that jailed that asshole" Gibbs said with his famous glare.

"I've already got a te-"

"Damn it Vance, that bastards got one of my agents!" he yelled.

"What? Who? How the hell did he get on the navy yard?!" He interrogated as he rose from his chair.

"Ziva! And i have no God damn idea how his men got here. He wasn't with them!"

"Take the case, but get more agents. This has just turned into a high priority case. How do you know he has her?"

"She left a god damn message!" He yelled before storming out of the office and back down to his team.

* * *

"Agent David." the guard at the gate greeted, "Leaving so soon?" he questioned suspiciously, having only seen me arrive 10 minutes before.

I smiled trying to come up with a believable excuse. I heard a faint grunt from the back of the car that from the lack of acknowledgement to it by the guard, only i heard it, I took that as a signal to hurry up.

"Cravings," I said patting my stomach, " they drive me peanuts" I laughed nervously but hopefully not showing it.

"you mean nuts?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that is what i meant. I need to go and get my-uh-stuff" I mentally Gibbs slapped myself. Always be specific when you lie. That was a rule, and I just broke it.

The guard just smiled at me thankfully buying my sad excuse of an excuse. He opened the gate and let me past. As i drove along the road i hear my kidnapper start to whisper in Arabic, to low for me to hear.

As i pulled the car to a stop after driving the block, he emerged from the back.

"Pull in there!" he yelled pointing to a dark ally way..

I quickly complied although i was quite wary of doing so. Once i stopped again he yelled ore orders.

"Get out!" I looked out of the window and around me before stepping out of the car and shutting the door.

"Get in the back!"

I did as he requested and got in. once i sat down two men emerged from the boot area.

"Now do not struggle Annette." he ordered before he started requesting things in Arabic to the two men in the back.

"_**Naji, Shamim **_**_Blindfold her and bind her hands, she can't see where we're going!"_**

Obviously these men didn't know i spoke Arabic, and they spoke freely around me. I acted as if i had no clue to what they were saying. Maybe then i may get some information out of them without them even knowing.

* * *

_**A/N2: **__**Soooo? Hopefully that answers a few questions :) the reviewer who guessed right was...**_

**NeverGrowingUp**

**_congrats i guess hehe_  
**

**_review?_**


	14. The 'OTHER' team

_**A/N1:**_**_Hi guys, hopefully you were happy with the last chapter. I'm not too good at writing in first person but hopefully i'll improve heh I realized that i hadn't really established a timeline in this story. Well i'll sort that out in this chapter hehe sorry. Another apology for the long wait, i think its been 2 or 3 weeks since ive updated this. _**

**_In answer to Chrizzi: I know the giggling is so ooc of Ziva but shes pregnant she does act a little if not A LOT ooc. This is kind of a crazy weird story with lots of unexpected things :) but that what Fan Fictions for hehe because theres no way CBS would have half of this stuff happen :) Thanks for the review :)_**

**_OMG and thanks sooososos much for nearly 80 reviews, i think im 3 off it! i never EVER thought in like a million years this story would have so many people reading! Thank you guys so much xxx_**

**_Disclaimer: I *tear* don't *more tears* own * a lot of tears* NCIS * Hysterical tears*_**

* * *

**Ziva POV**

"_**Naji, Shamim **_**_Blindfold her and bind her hands, she can't see where we're going!"_**

Obviously these men didn't know i spoke Arabic, and they spoke freely around me. I acted as if i had no clue to what they were saying. Maybe then i may get some information out of them without them even knowing.

The men grabbed the bindings and proceeded with the request. I quickly flinched when one of the men pulled my arms behind by back, keeping up the pretence that I had not known they were going to do this. If i had seemed too relaxed they would have figured out i understood and they would stop speaking so freely around me.

When the bindings and blindfold were secured it brought back painful memories i did not wish to remember. The last time i had been in this position was Somalia. My heart was racing in my chest. No amount of training could stop my thoughts and feelings, it felt all too real all to familiar.

_**"Yasir. It is done."** _

The man closest to my left had said.

_**"Good, Shamim you are driving."**_My captor, Yasir ordered before yelling to the other man, _**"Naji! Get out of there!"**_

I could hear shuffling behind me and beside me. I assumed Naji was the man who had tied my blindfold because he was still sitting in the boot area. Shamim seemed to have been the man beside me who had tied my hands behind me. He jumped out of the car before getting in the drivers seat. I heard the boot open and Naji jump out. Then it slammed, rather loudly startling me slightly, before i heard foot steps around the car. The passenger door opened and someone got in.

" Annette. Lay across the seats." Yasir ordered and he opened the door to my right. I recognized his gravely voice. It was Naji who was sitting in the front with Shamim.

I warily complied, slowly shifting to lay down. I felt a small gust wind fly past my face before i felt the fabric land on top of me. He had covered me with a blanket. The smell from it was retched. I felt the bile rise up in my throat and i struggled to keep it down. I held my breath but it soon became a necessity so I started to breath through my mouth steadily sparing myself from smelling the foul odor of the blanket.

Yasir shut the door, at my feet letting the very cold December air flow through the car. I felt myself shiver even though i had a thick winter coat on and had a think blanket over me.

_**"Take her to the warehouse ,Achan is waiting there."** _Yasir ordered. I had no idea where he was anymore. I could hear him, somewhere outside of the car. Although i now knew where they were taking me and he had just confirmed my suspicions. These were Admon's men, and somehow, although i had absolutely no idea, Admon had got out of jail.

_**"Yasir where are **_**you _ going?"_**Shamim asked, i payed extra attention to his voice because it was not as distinct as Yasir's. The only reason i knew it was him was because my head was laying behind the drivers seat and he was told he was the one that would be driving.

_**"The guard called her Agent David. Not Agent Smith. And i am going to find out why. She may not be who we are looking for, Achan is an idiot! He didn't tell us what she looked like! Only the man! He said she'd most likely be with him, but I think we have the wrong woman. Is there another pregnant agent? We should have waited until we saw the man AND the woman. I swear my brother is an idiot!"** _he growled before i heard his footsteps get fainter as he left the ally. I heard the car engine rumble to life before i felt the car start to move. What did Admon want with me.

* * *

McGee sat typing furiously at his computer trying to concentrate on tracking anything that he could connect with Admon to try and find his location. It was becoming extremely difficult to do so with Tony sitting at his desk 'Gibbsing' up his computer swearing in what McGee could only guess was Italian and Abby sitting at Gibbs' desk repeatedly saying 'Oh my God' and that was an improvement from what they were doing 5 minutes before.

What finally made McGee snap was another loud crash of Tony punching his desk. Hard.

"TONY! Slamming your fist into your desk and destroying your computer is NOT gonna help Ziva. You need to calm down!" McGee yelled.

Tony glared at the younger agent but nodded in defeat knowing that what he had said made sense.

McGee turned to his panic stricken girlfriend, "Abs..you need to calm down as well. Stress isn't good for you or D- i mean Koko" He grumbled to himself for nearly slipping up and revealing their babies 'Top Secret' name.

Abby calmed down slightly but gave him a warning look having noticed his little slip up too. She excused herself to her lab needing to do something to help her best friend, correction, _pregnant _bestfriend.

When she arrived she noticed that the prints she had been running earlier for the temporary MCTR had a match. When she clicked on it her eyes widened. She quickly opened her email account and started a new email to McGee. She attached the file and pressed send before running, well running as fast as a woman at 6months pregnant could manage, to the elevator to get back up to the bull pen.

A new message popped up on McGee's screen. He saw it was from Abby and he quickly opened it. There wasn't a message, so to speak, just an attachment. He opened it and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Tony!" McGee called motioning for the senior field agent to come over.

Tony was just as confused, "Who sent this?"

"Abby!" McGee said surprised.

As if on cue, the woman herself sprinted out of the elevator.

"I Think...I may know...where he's hi...hiding her" he said trying her best to catch her breath.

McGee quickly got up off of his chair and offered it to her.

Abby plopped down sending a thankful look up at her boyfriend.

"Abs...where did you get these prints?" Tony pushed, at the time not caring if he was being impatient.

"Agent Marks' team scoped out a... location connected to their case early... this morning. I don't have details...but i do know that...that bastard was there...and might still be" She said still panting.

"Agent Marks?" McGee questioned having never heard of the agent before.

Abby nodded, "She and her team transferred yesterday"

Just then, a woman with tanned skin and dark brown curly hair that reached her upper back, stepped out of the elevator wearing a pair of dark wash denim jeans and a simple white tank top, for shoes she wore a simple pair of black heels, maybe not the best for field work but she seemed fine in them, the heels looked to be only a few inched high anyway. She reminded Tony of Ziva although she looked nothing like Ziva, they still were quite similar in a few ways.

She was followed by two others, a taller woman with a paler skin tone like the man beside the two women but she had wavy blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders, she had a practical skirt on. It wasn't a work suit skirt, it was a pencil skirt but it was suitable, it hugged all of her curves but she was still able to move quite easily in it. She had a dress shirt on with it and straight away Tony and McGee could tell she was a fashionable woman even at work. She too was wearing heels, like the other woman, and they were also only maybe 3 inches high at most.

The man had straight, mousy brown hair that was long, for a man anyway, it stopped at the bottom of his ears. He was wearing a plain, long sleeved, navy blue shirt accompanied by a pair of tanned jeans. He wore a simple pair of sneakers.

The dark haired woman approached Abby, Tony and McGee in the bullpen. Tony walk towards her having a feeling he knew exactly who the woman was.

"Special Agent Jermelle Marks although most people call me Mel" She said smiling and holding out her hand, Tony shook it.

"Special Agent DiNozzo" he said as politely as he could, "Look-"

"Mel, we need to know the address of the place you guys searched this morning" Abby said rising from her chair.

"Abby...you know I can't tell you specifics on the case.. it's Vance's orders" She said.

"Cut that crap...tell us!" Tony growled stepping closer to Mel glaring at her. Mel took a step back away from an intimidating Tony.

"I Cant! I have direct orders from Vance-"

"Not anymore, orders were revoked as of 1 minute ago" Gibbs said as he stalked into the bullpen," You must be Special Agent Marks" he commented before sitting at his desk.

All three members of Mel's team looked towards Gibbs.

"Who are you?" Mel asked.

"Gibbs." he said and with that he diverted his attention to the members of _his _team.

"Any leads?" He asked.

"Yes! But _someone_, wont give us the damn address!" Tony seethed, glaring holes in Mel's head causing her to step back.

Abby had to admit. This was the scariest she'd ever seen him. Ever.

" Leave. Her. Alone!" The man from Mel's team said through gritted teeth stepping towards Tony.

"Adam..." Mel warned placing a hand on his arm. Immediately, he backed of and gave Mel a concerned look. Much like Tony and Ziva, Mel and Adam seemed to have a conversation with their eyes, leaving everyone ,but the other woman on her team, confused.

After their private 'conversation' Mel turned back to look at Gibbs and the team.

"What's so important about this address?" She interrogated, sending daggers at Tony.

"Just give me the address! You're wasting time!" Tony almost pleaded all his anger washing away, he was desperate.

Mel gave him a wary look but got the picture that it was important. She quickly scribbled down the address on a sticky note that she found a block of on Tony's desk and handed it to him.

Tony wasted no time. He grabbed his gear and sprinted towards the stairs. McGee and Gibbs raced to catch up with him , not wanting him to go out on his own.

Mel's team looked at Abby for an explanation.

"One of their team was kidnapped this morning." Abby explained. She noticed the blonde haired woman's face contort in confusion.

"Is the agent male or female?" She asked.

"Female. Her names Ziva..." Abby answered giving her a weird look," Why?"

"Oh... it just explains Special Agent DiNozzo's behavior. Are they together?" She inquired.

"Yes...and they're expecting twins, that's adding to his worry that's why he was acting like that. He's not usually like that" Abby said referring to Tony's previous behavior.

"If that were my wife and son, i'd act the same way" Adam said glancing over at Mel for a second before looking back at Abby.

"They aren't married...yet" Abby said before adding, " Are you?"

Mel chuckled knowingly looking over at Adam.

"Yeah...we have a 4 month old son too" Mel answered smiling.

Abby's eyes widened.

"You..." she said pointing to Adam before turning to Mel," and You are together?!"

They nodded smiling, but Mel's expression quickly changed back to a more serious one.

"Jade, Adam, we're going with them, they're gonna need help. Hurry up and get your stuff!" She commanded and all of them burst into action before they too left for the building.

* * *

**I know, not the best place to leave it but i dont wanna delve to deep in this chapter. This was more of an introduction chapter. These new characters are in it for the long run because i've decided to write a sequel about all of the Tiva and McAbby children in their teenage years and trust me that's gonna be wild.**

**please review, i love reading all your feedback. I think Mel's team was exactly what i needed to get over the writers block! i finally feel creative again! :) Tell me what you think of Mel's team!**


	15. The Meadow

_**I know, I know, It's been such a long time since I've updated. I have school now and i'm in my GCSE years so i'm focusing all my attention on my school work. This is the first free time I've had ahah enjoy! Oh and thank you all for your lovely reviews i will try to write more this weekend. If this chapter was too hard to read because of the long gap between the updates, just tell me, if you want to in your review if you leave one, whether or not you'd like a recap. Kind of like they do on glee. Where they explain everything that happened without going into too much detail. Anyways here is the very short chapter... sorry about that, i tried writing in 2nd person for a change.. was it a massive fail?**_

* * *

_** I heard the car engine rumble to life before I felt the car start to move. What did Admon want with me?**_

I do not want to think of the possibilities. _Maybe he will kill me…. _

I quickly dismiss the thought. If he wanted me dead, I would be dead by now.

His men do not seem too bright and I am guessing they are new. After all, the original men who where with Admon were all arrested along with _him_. I am glad they did not escape as well, I assume that is how Admon got out because there is no way he was _let_ out. If they had, _they_ would have been smart enough to check me for weapons.

Shamim, Naji and Yasir- Admon's own brother- were not so smart. I have two knives, the larger of the two at my waist and the smaller one at my left ankle. On my right ankle I have a small pistol. I do not have my SIG, something that was confiscated by the team because _apparently _pregnant women should not have weapons but they knew not to cross the line and take my personal weapons although they did try.

Using Ducky was a good move on their behalf; they all know my threats don't stretch as far as Ducky. They gave up in the end when I pulled out my backup pistol and knife and told them if they didn't give over and stop making up ridiculous rules for pregnant women then I would kill them all then and there.

I also made a valid point that Abby fired guns in the ballistics lab every week and had spikes on practically ever dog collar she owned which is more likely to hurt anyone than my knife that has a protective cover on… most of the time. They told me that the _real _reason they didn't want me with weapons is just in case I take a 'huge hormonal attack and kill them all'… I could kill them with a paper clip. No guns or knives needed. Therefore I won that argument.

I wonder if I should take my chance and kill Naji and Shamim now. They both have their backs to me. Another big mistake. It would be quite a simple task after I free myself from the bindings and blindfolds. Although if I do, what will Yasir, Achan and God only knows who else, do to Tony.

I could torture them for information…. No, too risky, one of them could escape and warn everyone else. I could torture one and kill the other…. That could work. That way there would be no risk of one escaping. The question is though… who to kill and who to torture.

I wish I would have thought of the plan sooner. I wasted valuable time. My mind was too clouded with memories from my horrible time in Somalia to even begin to think about my obvious advantage. I have 4 weapons, if I include my 'mad ninja skills' as they are often referred to by Tony.

I take a daring risk and work my head out slowly from under the musky, damp blanket. I still cannot see anything or move my arms but I can easily make my way out of the blindfold. I slowly tilt my head up; making sure the seat has a bit of a grip on the knot on the blindfold.

Like I imagined it slipped off. My eyes avert to the front of the car. Naji and Shamim are arguing about directions to where they are taking me oblivious to me escaping in the back seat. I turn on my left side being careful not to be heard as I shifted. I started working on releasing myself from the bindings. I never take my eye off the two idiots in the front seat. If only they knew….

When I feel the bindings loosen behind me, I smirk. I notice outside that we are no longer in the centre of DC because instead of office buildings and apartment blocks I see little suburban homes fly past as we drive. I recognise the neighbourhood.

Just last week Tony and I decided that an apartment was no place to raise two young children so we decided to look at some houses that would be suitable to buy. The neighbour hood is full of little children. No place for a murder to take place.

I know of a little meadow, Tony had remarked on it when we left the neighbourhood after our viewing, only five minutes away. Not many people exit the neighbour hood in the direction we are taking. Most leave through the main entrance so there would be no witnesses… The meadow…that is where I will make my move.

* * *

_**Thank you if you made it this far in the story and still continued to read even after the long break, i do really appreciate it. I've broke the 15 chapter mark AND the 80 reviews! Thanks you all SO much :D X**_


	16. Things just don't add up

**Hi sorry for the wait, i realise now i do not have as much time, even during the weekends to write so i am aiming to update every 2-3 weeks. I am sorry these updates are so tiny but bare with me here.**

* * *

(Tony POV)

We start the search of the warehouse, from bottom to top, checking for trap doors and practically anywhere a sadistic bastard like Achan Admon would hide Ziva. We successfully took down the guards; surprisingly enough there were only 2 on the first floor.

I assume there are more hidden somewhere, making sure Ziva doesn't escape. I enjoyed breaking their jaw's, hearing them crack and watching the unsuspecting guards' faces contort in pain. I also enjoyed putting a bullet through each of their brains.

I don't care how sick and or sad that sounds because those assholes have Ziva and my unborn sons. I've calmed down…on the outside. Inside I'm fuming but Gibbs wouldn't let me leave the navy yard until I 'sorted myself out'.

We clear the first and second floor leaving the third floor the only place Ziva could be. I near the first door on the level and I can hear soft but apparent whimpering. It isn't Ziva. I know it.

Ziva would be pissed. She would be concocting some plan to take out the guards and get the hell out of here. She wouldn't be crying.

I draw Gibbs and McGee's attention to the noise. Gibbs holds up three fingers signalling to move on his count. 3….2….1….. "NCIS!" We scream.

The sight I see before me shocks me.

* * *

(Ziva POV)

I can see the small, quiet neighbourhood getting smaller and smaller as we travel down the dirt road that leads to the meadow.

With their incessant arguing and ridiculous conversations I already know which one to kill and which one to torture.

Shamim will be of absolutely no use to me. He barely knows where he's going. Naji seems to be the one with the most brains out of the pair.

I know I have to make my move now.

Slowly I start to sit up hoping neither men notice. Luckily they don't. I pull my pistol out and shoot.

The car jerks forward and starts to accelerate. Shamim's dead weight pushes down on the pedal and the car starts to spin uncontrollably in no particular direction. I wonder if my decision to shoot the driver was the best choice.

I have no time to react as the crashes with an immense force straight into a tree at the edge of the meadow, my body is flung into the seats in front of me then I roll back on the bas seats. I lay still and motionless trying to assess the situation that is _clearly_ not going according to plan. My head starts to spin and soon there are double of everything. The last thing I hear as the world starts to fade around me is Naji screaming something in Arabic.

* * *

(Tony POV)

Sitting on the cold, dusty, dirty floor is Amanda Phillips. Suspected murder victim. 3 months ago her father received her jacket covered in her blood and a picture of her 'corpse'. Which was never found… now we know why. She's not dead.

"Are you here to kill me…" she says weakly but hopefully…. We all look at her weirdly. She wants us to kill her. Why?

Gibbs lowers his weapon but McGee and I keep our own trained on the door, not wanting a surprise attack from more guards.

"No" says Gibbs softly. He walks over to the frail woman offering her a kind hand. She looks at it warily. "I won't hurt you Amanda…." says Gibbs more reassuringly.

Amanda's eyes widen, "You know my na-"

"Yes…look Amanda, we really need to get you out of here fast but first can you tell us where the other woman is?" asks Gibbs.

Amanda's face takes on a look of confusion. "Th-there is no one else. There just me, four guards and the leader" she says, "a-and the leaders brother. I think his name is Achin or something. He's new. He only got here yesterday" She finishes and accepts Gibbs' offer. She lets him help her up.

She is weak and is hurting. I can tell. She can barely walk and I can see it's taking everything she has not to scream out in pain. Why do they have her? Admon's MO was usually kidnapping pregnant women who are Marine wives. Amanda isn't married and her Father never mentioned her being pregnant. Maybe he didn't know.

How the hell did Admon's men find out? What's the connection to Kyle Macy and Jordan Mayer? Jordan confessed to murdering her but we have living proof that Amanda Phillips isn't dead. Something is definitely _not_ right here.

* * *

(Ziva POV)

After I do not know _how _long the world begins to come back to me. My head is still aching but I must focus. Naji is…._panicking?_ Oh my gosh I am dealing with an amateur. This is perfect in my case. Admon must have been _really _desperate for someone to work for him. All of his best men are probably rotting in prison right now, like _he _should be

**"_I am a dead man, I am a dead man, I am a dead man!" _**Naji screams repeatedly in Arabic.

"Yes you are if you do not answer my questions" I say sitting up aiming my gun in his face. To say he is shocked is an understatement.

"You understand Arabic" he says. I am not sure if it is a question or a statement but I do not answer him.

"Okay let me start out by asking…who are you and _why _have you kidnapped me?!" I demand.

He glares at me. "I do not have to answer to _you_!" he spits out.

I scoff at him. "I am sure by _now _you have guessed I am not called Annette and trust me I am a _lot _more trained than you think so do not even think about trying this with me because it will not work… Now, do I need to ask again?" I ask putting my gun right against his head.

He visibly pales and swallows a lump in his throat. _Yes_ I am _definitely _dealing with an amateur.

"Na-Naji," He stutters, "Naji Admon"

_Naji Admon? _Another relative? He does not resemble or look anything like Admon.

"What is your relation to…_Achan_" I say with disgust. I do not wish to ever speak that mans name. That vile, twisted man does not deserve the privilege but I no I needed to, who _knows_ how many Admon's there _are_ who work for that sadistic bastard.

"He is my father" he says warily his eyes drifting to the gun pressed firmly against his thick skull.

There is _no _way this man is Admon's child. There is absolutely _no_ physical resemblance at all; he does not even look Middle Eastern like Admon or Yasir or the other men we arrested 4 months ago.

He looks..._American_.

* * *

(Tony POV)

Helping Amanda Phillips into the back of the charger I already know something is amiss. Why are there no guards? None of this seems right.

"Boss…" I start but Gibbs silences me with a look that tells me he is just as wary about how we actually managed to get in and out _and _rescue someone without much of an effort or fight. Two guards were just…too easy.

The sound of screeching tires has us all on alert; we spin to face a car identical to our own. Mel and her team step out and they look confused when they see us standing there, a victim in the back of our car and all of us unscathed.

"You seem to have handled this well." Mel states with raised eyebrows.

"Well, what do you expect from DC's finest" I say earning myself a slap from Gibbs.

"Is that…" Adam begins, gesturing to our car, but stops to think, "Zara, no wait Zoe is it? No Zena-"

"No…she wasn't there." I say looking down, "And it's _Ziva_ not Zara, not Zoe and _not _Zena!" snap going back to my previous demeanour. I turn back to the car and get in. We don't have time for _small talk_. We _need _to find Ziva!

I honk the horn. Earning myself a glare from Gibbs. He says something to Mel and soon after they leave for their separate cars.

* * *

(Abby POV)

When I find the candy isle I empty the shelf of gummy bears and worms. My stock pile ran out and right now they are the only things keeping me sane. The cashier eyes me weirdly but by now I'm used to it, after about 3 months of it you _have _to if your sanity is to survive the remaining months of pregnancy.

As I leave a brisk walking man bangs into me obviously having not seen me, although how could you miss a 6 months pregnant woman carrying a grocery bag full of candy.

"Sorry, sorry" he mumbles, clearly his mind is else where. He collects the bags of candy that are strewn on the floor shocking them carelessly into the brown bag.

He hands me the bag and takes a double take at my baby bump. Did i just see him..._smirk?_

"Oh, I am _so _sorry ma'am" he says and for the first time I hear his strange accent. He smiles at me, "You wouldn't happen to know where _NCIS _ is would you?"

Why does he want to know that?

He must have noticed the look on my face because he begins to speak again.

"I am visiting an old friend, i do not live here you see and that is where she works." he says still smiling. It's creepy.

"Umm .. I work there.. I could walk you there, its only around the corner" I say cautiously.

"_Really, _you work there. What is your name? I think my friend may have mentioned you before" He says a little to eagerly.

"Abby..."

"Smith?" he asks suddenly with wide eyes.

" Umm no, Scuito..."

He mumbles something incoherently.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"A.S..."

A.S what? What the hell is he talking about. His smile quickly turns into a devious grin.

"Hello, _Annette_" he says grabbing my wrist roughly, "Annette Smith and Abby Scuito... both A.S. You NCIS agents are not very smart with your aliases"

Before I even have a chance to process what he is talking about he starts to drag me over to a nearby car. Everything happens so fast it all happens in a blur. My bag of candy once again ends up on the ground. I hear glass smashing and a car alarm go off.

Next thing i know I am being shoved in the back of the car before everything goes black.

* * *

**oooh abby's been kidnapped. That was literaly a spur of the moment idea, i uploaded the chapter and realised i couldnt end it on Tony's last POV we need some new drama.**

**please review and make my day. You seriously do not know how nice it is to receive reviews unless you are a fellow author on here. Im sure i speak for more than just myself when i say that its so rewarding to hear peoples opinions :)**


	17. Who the hell is 'Si'

**Hi guys :) Okay so i know i replied to a few reviewers saying that Admon would be dealt with this chapter but i realised when writing it that can't happen this chapter i cant rush this because there are so many more things that havent added up yet and they need to be sorted i hate fics that dont explain things and like ones second somethings happened then the next chapter everything's fine and everythings fluffy and puppies and rainbows and blah blah blah happiness and it all happens so fast! thats just ****ridiculous...**

**A lil' shout out here to BoothBrennanNCIS ! Last chapter if you remember i had Adam from Mel's team mix up Ziva's name with Zoe, Zena and Zara. I thought those names off the top of my head without too much thought then i got a review and somehow i'd managed to mention Her (BoothBrennanNCIS ) and her two sisters names in one chapter! Zara, Zoe and Zena! That is just a little too awesome to pass up without mentioning!**

**Anyways heres the chapter heheh**

* * *

(Ziva POV)

I look at the man, or for want of a better word; child as he looks no older than 17. He is fidgeting in the front seat, looking back and forth with his eyes between me and his dead companion. A sweat forms on his brow and he looks close to tears. I can feel his small trembles of fear.

"You do not resemble your…_father_." I articulate watching his every move.

A pained look spreads on his young features. I look at him quizzically. He knows… He speaks Arabic, yes, but that is the _only_ thing that connects him to Admon. He does not possess the confidence or demeanour Admon and his brother Yasir share but he _does_ have one thing. The ability to be loyal to Admon…..

"Do you know he is not your father_?" _I quiz. Cutting to the race with my blunt statement.

"He is the only father I have ever had!" Naji yells. I can tell I have insulted him by the way he exploded but I was right…. He knows…. Naji either momentarily forgets my superiority in this situation or is just pushing his luck by taking a swipe at me so I quickly remind him by pressing the pistol harder against his clammy head.

I do not have the time or the patience to wait for this…this…_boy _to _grow up _and to stop acting like a child with his sheer lack of knowledge on how to handle a situation like this. He is throwing childish tantrums and I have had _enough_. If he can go out kidnapping people he can certainly surpass a barrage of simple questions. In Mossad you would be killed for such incompetence. Maybe I should have killed _him_.

I would feel sorry for this boy…..if he hadn't kidnapped me. He seems so helpless… no… I have to stop thinking like this, I cannot _help _this boy, he… I… NO! I cannot and _will_ not.

* * *

(3rd person)

Abby could hear the shouting and roaring outside the room she was in. In other circumstances she wouldn't mind the pitch blackness of the room, she _did_ after all sleep in a coffin, but now she was in unknown territory. At home the dark confines of her coffin made her feel safe, like nothing could penetrate the glossy, black exterior and that nothing could hurt her whilst she slept but here…wherever _here_ was… she felt exposed and vulnerable, like a sitting duck.

Tears poured freely down her cheeks. The team would probably not even notice her absence; they were too busy looking for Ziva.

Suddenly the door burst open, a harsh light shone in momentarily blinding her. When her vision adjusted to the brightness she could see the face of her kidnapper stalking in through the doorway towards her. She shuffled back as far as she could. When her back met the wall she looked up wide eyed and terrified. Yasir bent down to her level.

With a dirty thumb he wiped away the lingering tears from her face. Abby daren't even breathe. _What is he doing?_ She thought. Yasir had a menacing look situated on his face. When he finished wiping her tears he smiled slyly before slapping her violently across the very cheek he just dried.

Abby's hand rushed to the red hand mark on her cheek as she let out a yelp of pain. Yasir stood up.

"You will get worse than that if you don't co-operate" he spat getting up to leave the room.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Abby whimpered covering her abdomen with her arm as a protective barrier. _He is not touching my Koko._

"Two of mymen are missing and it has something to do with that _David_ agent of yours, you will pay for her actions so you may pray for you own sake that she turns up, and soon,"he shouts angrily chucking a bottle of water at her, "Drink that!" he orders and with that he leaves.

Abby releases the tears she had been holding in. Her throat was dry and she knew she was thirsty but what was in that bottle. It was old and dirty but the water looked clean although she knew it had been re filled and that there could be any number of drugs in the bottle.

_Resist temptation_ she told herself but it was easier said than done. The water was calling her name...

She grabbed the bottle and practically ripped the blue plastic lid off of it. Cautiously she put her nose up to the bottle and smelled it. As a forensic specialist she knew that some drugs could be detected by smell _if _you knew what to look- technically smell- for.

Satisfied that she could smell no obvious drugs or any other substance she raised the bottle to her lips letting the clear liquid pour down her throat quenching her severe thirst…. She just hoped that she had made the right decision drinking it.

* * *

Gibbs stormed through the door of interrogation slamming down the case file. He looked at the face in front of him.

Prison had definitely changed her. Her bleach blonde hair now had thick brown roots sprouting. Her once perfectly manicured nails were bitten to the bare minimum and her eyes sagged and the once chirpy _'anything I can do to help'_ attitude was gone. Her eyes never left Gibbs as he walked across the room and sat down.

"I assume you know why you're here" he said 'casually' flicking through the case file in front of him as if it were a magazine before closing it and looking up straight at her.

"I dunno why don't _you _tell me?" She asked in a cocky tone throwing a sly smirk at Gibbs. She scooted her chair back and put her feet up on the table.

Gibbs glared at her," Why'd ya lie?"

"Lie about what" she feigned innocence.

"Don't mess with me, Mayer, I asked you a question. Why. Did. You. Lie?" he barked slamming his fist into the table causing her to jump immediately taking her feet of the table and sitting up straight.

Jordan was silent. She looked down at her hands unsurely. She looked up at Gibbs slowly. His piercing blue eyes were so intimidating and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He didn't look angry anymore, he seemed almost calm…..

_The calm before the storm… _she thought.

"For Si" she stated bracing herself for the storm but to her surprise his expression didn't change.

"Who's Si?" he asked sitting up. He pointed down to the file on the table, "There's no mention of any 'Si' in here"

"Si's… my boyfriend." She said hesitantly.

"Thought that was Kyle Macy"

Jordan nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear looking to the ground.

"Kyle's my cousin… he was doing me a favour"

"What kind of favour?" Gibbs asked causing her head to snap up.

"He was my alibi" She scoffed, "some help _he_ was!"

"What's the connection to Achan Admon then?" Gibbs interrogated changing the direction of the conversation to throw her off.

She looked shocked at that name being brought up.

"He's Si's big brother…." She said vigilantly.

Gibbs eyebrows rose slightly. This was a messed up situation...

"So let me get this straight. Somehow your trainee, Amanda Phillips, who you confessed to _murdering,_ ended up at the last known location of your boyfriend's big brother the kidnapper?" Gibbs pried trying to make sense of the situation that seemed to be unfolding.

"That bitch is still _alive_?!" Jordan screamed.

"Yes and she's with one of my agents at Bethesda receiving medical treatment and I'd like to know _why_."

Jordan seethed. Her fists were curled into tight balls making her knuckles turn an ungodly white.

"Si told me he wanted to get revenge on some navy cops who arrested his brother, Achan. He had a plan. He was gonna find someone in the navy or someone with some connection to the navy and kidnap them and they were gonna be the 'bate' for you guys. When I heard this I had the perfect plan. That bitch, Amanda was always just…_there _and so _in your face_! I knew her dad was in the navy. I saw my opportunity to get rid of her and I took it " She stopped her rant taking a breather to calm herself, "I thought every thing went perfect but apparently it didn't" she frowned.

"Then why didn't 'Si' take his chance? He didn't go near any of my agents…" he trailed of realising one thing _'Si' has one of my agents now_.

Jordan was fuming, "That idiot! Can he do _anything _right?!"

Gibbs smirked, "You sound like one of my ex wives"

She stopped in her tracks and eyed him curiously.

"You have more than one ex-wife?!" She exclaimed

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "Four wives…3 exes..."

"So you're married?" She pried.

"No" he said plainly and simply, "Jordan, what's Si's full name." Gibbs quizzed taking the conversation back to the point.

"Yasir Admon" she responded.

Gibbs nodded his head at her, grabbed the case file and stood up.

"We're done here" he said, more as an indication for Tony, who had been watching the whole thing in observation, than for Jordan.

Outside interrogation, Tony stood waiting for Gibbs.

"Get Abby to run that name for me" Gibbs ordered.

"On it boss" Tony said. They finally had more insight into the weirdly connected case. He started on his way to Abby's lab.

* * *

"Abs?" Tony called as he stepped into the eerily quiet lab. He walked through to the second and third sections of her lab to see if she had went for a quick bat nap or something but he didn't see her. The lab was empty.

_She's probably with Mel's team _he thought.

He made his way back to the bull pen finding Gibbs sting at his desk a coffee cup sitting beside him. _How the hell does he get those re-fills so damn fast?!_ He wondered.

"She find him?"

"Uhh not yet boss, I can't find _her_" Tony said looking around him to see if she was somewhere around there.

Mel's team were at their desks chatting amongst themselves but there was no Abby.

Gibbs flipped open his phone and dialled the number. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello Jethro, any news on Ziva?" Ducky asked hopefully.

"No…" Gibbs said dismally, "Listen duck, is Abby down there with you?"

Ducky chuckled over the phone, "Dear God Jethro, the girls terrified of down here, she wouldn't step foot though the door!" he continued to chuckle, "She left to get some gummy worms from the 7/11 around the corner about an hour ago, isn't she back yet?"

Gibbs sighed frustrated, "No Duck, she isn't"

He hung up with an apprehensive look on his face.

He dialled Abby's number and waited and waited and waited for an answer but it never came.

He growled in animosity.

"Get McGee… Abby left here an hour ago and hasn't come back. She isn't answering her cell either and I am _not_ over looking this!" He barked orders.

_When I find this bastard he is DEAD! No one messes with my family and gets away with it._

* * *

**That was the chapter :) hope you enjoyed it. Im thinking about giving shout out like the one i did in the first A/N because some of your reviews are just so awesome and i think some deserve recognition. **

**Anyways you know where the review button is if you wanna leave one**

**Peace out! :D x**

**Ooooh and guess what?! This Story's only 5 reviews away from 100! What!? Thats sick! i had NO idea this story would come so far in just 3 or 4 months and 17 chapters. You guys are awesome Thank you sososo much xoxoxoxo**

**heheh i forgot to mention that at the start. :L**


	18. Just like me

**I know its been longer than a few weeks since i've updated but i've had a lot of end of term tests and i've had to study but now im off for about two weeks! So i have LOAAADSS of time to update. I can't believe i hit 100 reviews! and on my first story too! Words dont describe how amazing it feels. I was so mean to keep all you wonderful people from an update. blame my hell hole of a school heheh **

**My special shoutout in this chapter HAS to go to my 100th reviewer : NCISNumber1Fan . Thank you for helping my reach that mile mark. and thank you to ALL of you. I am definitely giving you all a big mention when this story ends because you guys deserve it. thank you SO much heheh**

**This is kind of a Ziva centric chapter **

**Dislcaimer: I dont own ncis just the plot and a few original characters.**

* * *

_**I would feel sorry for this boy…..if he hadn't kidnapped me. He seems so helpless… no… I have to stop thinking like this, I cannot help this boy, he… I… NO! I cannot and will not.**_

I can though…. the real answer is that I _can_ help him the only thing I am _not_ sure of is if I am 100 percent sure I want to. Part of me says, _finish him now, _but another, for some reason more dominant, says,_ save him. You can help him, he is only young_.

I do not know where the sudden benevolence for someone who, just a mere 5 minutes ago, was in the midst of kidnapping me but I know one thing and that is that _somehow_ I will get him to co-operate with me.

I know what it is like to be born and bred to be a soldier. To be someone's puppet. They pull the strings and you do what you are told or you face the consequences. It is a hard life style but when you grow up with it you know of nothing different but when I came to NCIS it broadened my horizons, made me look deeper into what I wanted for _myself_. I didn't want to be what I was born to be any more. I changed and now…I would not recognise myself from the past, I like who I have become and I would never change that. Naji could change too.

"Can you move your legs?" I ask referring to his legs that from what I can see are either partially or fully trapped from the impact of the car hitting the tree.

He looks alarmed by my question. I do not know what he _thinks_ I am going to do but his reaction irritates me for some odd reason despite the fact that I should have expected that kind of counteraction.

"I am not going to hurt you…" I begin but I am deferred by his expression. Relief, joy, hope and so many more emotions flash in his eyes, "-_but_..." I add, not wanting to get his hopes so high, "If you try anything-"

"I wont" he responds quickly and slightly eagerly and from what I can tell there is a certain amount of truth in that statement I just did not know how much.

"Can you move them?" I repeat.

He nods showing me as by jiggling his legs around a bit.

"You can get out of the car…. But if you run…" I do not need to finish the sentence he knows what I am implying.

He raises his hands in an effort, I think, to reassure me that he does not have any weapons. He slowly lowers one hand to open the passenger door, shoving it open then raising the hand above his head again. He steps out of the car and for the first time I got a _proper_ look at him. He is tall and broad shouldered and he is very brawny. He has everything a good warrior would need… except for his knowledge on the actual war and war situations…

He stands well away from the doors keeping his hands above his head. I get out next, my gaze and pistol pin pointed on him. _Why am I doing this…?_

Apparently the _boys_ did not like the spinning car at _all_. I feel nauseous and now that I am on my feet the world is spinning but I do not let it show. If Naji thinks I am weak he will overpower me and I cannot let that happen.

Naji looks at me expectantly, wanting his next instructions. Technically it is _me_ who is now holding _him_ captive now but I do not have any clue what to do. _America has made me so out of practice and soft…or maybe it is pregnancy._

"How far out are we from the neighbourhood we drove through?" I ask taking a chance with him by lowering my gun trying to formulate a plan.

He takes my small amount of trust and tests it. He drops his raised arms leaving them hanging loosely and less tense. He looks out towards the direction we had come.

"I don't know how far exactly but it's about a 25 minute walk" He says with a nod of confirmation but mostly directing the nod to himself as if he himself was not too sure.

"Well we had better get going then. I am _not _spending any longer than I have to out here" I say taking off down the bumpy road but I notice he is not following, "COME ON!" I yell again but much louder.

I turn around when he does not reply to find him leaning inside the car reaching into his deceased friend's pocket and pulls out something.

"Or you could call someone" He says getting back out of the car handing me a cell phone that has seen better days.

I look at him, disbelief well and truly noticeable on my face.

"Why are you-"

"-helping you?" He interjects.

"Yes… why?" I quiz, flipping open the phone checking the signal, seeing 3 bars.

"Achan has always been my _father _but I've always had my doubts that everything he has taught me is right. My mother died when I was 10 but what _she _had taught me in the short 10 years of my life that she was present was enough to make me see that I can have my own thoughts and opinions too. I've wanted out for years now but I have never had the opportunity, he is always keeping tabs on me like I am an incapable toddler. This was my first mission to prove myself, alone, with no supervision from him. _Now _is my time to get away from him"

I nod in understanding. I cannot suppress the small chuckle of disbelief forming within me. His situation is so similar to what my own was before I joined NCIS it is uncanny.

"What?" He asks genuinely annoyed at my seemingly uncaring and unsympathetic behaviour. I _did_ just laugh.

"I just know what it is like for you….my father was the same" I say, some venom seeping into my voice.

"You said _was_, has he changed…?" he asks reluctantly.

"He is dead to me." I say bluntly and emotionless. I have wasted enough time trying to appease that man, only for him to leave me for dead… I do not need someone in my life like that, especially not now.

Naji nods quickly and nervously. I think he got the hint and left that conversation at that.

I rub my temple and shut my eyes tightly trying to restore order in my head and get back to the situation at hand.

My eyes shoot open as I remember. I have the cell phone Naji gave me moments earlier.

I dial the one number I know I need to call first. I wait for the voice to answer, to fill me with happiness despite the odd alliance/ kidnap situation I am in. I trust Naji a little more now that I know a little more about him and that I can relate to him but on the other hand I know I cannot get emotionally attached to this young boy. I want to help but I know from experience that that only ever ends badly.

"_**DiNozzo"**_ he answers professionally. There is something odd in his voice. All the usual lightness and joking tone are gone, he sounds so serious and gruff.

"Tony it is me-" I say but I do not get a chance to finish.

"_**Ziva! Are you alright?! Where are you!" **_he asks in an Abby type fashion.

"Tony, Tony _relax._ I am fine… I need you to come get me"

"_**Ziva where are you? I'm coming right now" **_he says clearly not having heard a word I just said.

"The meadow, by that house we looked at last week" I say. My heart melts at the mere sound of his voice. It gives me that strange mushy feeling that only he can give me.

"_**I'm on my way, Zi" **_he says. I can hear the slight change in his voice already although I can tell there is still something going on that I do not know about. He is relieved, I can tell.

"Thank you, Tony." I say with a sigh or relief, "And Tony, I love you _so_ much and I miss you,"

My eyes start to fill with tears. Although I had been kidnapped for no more than 5 or 6 hours it had felt like a lifetime and for some reason I am more emotional than usual. I held myself together through that time but I do not know if I can now. Not now that I know Tony will be here. I do not need to be the strong, ninja, mossad warrior that everyone still thinks I am around him. I can be me.

"_**I love you too, Zi**_" he says. I can hear the elevator ding in the background and the doors opening.

"Goodbye Tony" I hung up rubbing my slightly rounded stomach with a small smile letting a lone tear trail down my cold cheek. _Stupid Hormones_ I curse. We were going to be just fine.

I dry my cheek and look around to find Naji standing awkwardly a few feet away. I think he was trying to give me some privacy.

"Someone will be here in a few minutes" I inform him before walking back up to the half wrecked car, opening the boot and sitting down.

The car still has that _new car smell_. Tony would probably laugh at me. I had just thought of a movie quote. I remember us watching _Are We There Yet_ a few weeks ago. I had told him the character Nick reminded me of the old Tony from when I first started NCIS.

The way the children behaved in the movie made me wonder. What would _our_ children be like? Would they be bratty and disobedient? Or would they be kind and generous?

The thought was daunting. Most people have problems with raising just _one_ child and they do not work all day in a high risk job. How are Tony and I going to manage raising _two _children _and_ work all at the same time?

My thoughts are interrupted as I look up to see Naji standing in front of me. I know he wants to ask something, I can tell he is reluctant to say.

I give him an encouraging look.

"What will happen to me? I know I am not walking away, after everything I've done" he says suddenly interested in his feet. He does not come across as shy at first but as the time is going by I am finding out more and more about him.

"I can honestly say that I do not know…" I say helplessly, knowing that was not what he wanted to hear.

He nods although I can tell he is disappointed that I cannot give him the answers he seeks.

I change my frame of mind from working on an escape plan onto finding some more Intel.

"Where _is_ your… father?" I ask. He looks up from the ground and for the first time I see a sly grin on his face.

I give him a bewildered look to which he responds, "I can tell you _more_ than _where _he is. I can tell you _everything_" he says smugly with a resenting tone in his voice. Naji is out for revenge…

* * *

**If you enjoyed it or have anything in general you'd like to say feel free to hit that review button or even just PM me. i love seeing what you all have to say and i love speaking to all you guys x**


	19. at the brink of death

**wow this is the longest update i've written in a while. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully it's not to hard to follow with the scene changes :') **

**shout outs to all of you guys who reviewed last chapter because i dont think its fair to single you guys out because your all awesome so from now on this is what i'm doing :)**

**NCIS Tiva Fan Forever**

**Miss Suave **

**hslacer **

**Courtzylovesit **

**thanks guys for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: I, cherrycafpow, solemnly swear that however much I truly wish i did, i don't own NCIS or any of its characters :(**

* * *

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled in annoyance, looking down at the steaming brown puddle of coffee and the empty styrofoam cup at his feet. He had just come back from the break room after getting yet _another_ refill and was met with his senior field agent whizzing past him knocking his cup out of his grip.

Tony winced at the tone of his boss' voice. He turned around slowly, like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, knowing full well he was about to face the wrath of an already angry, now coffee denied Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was itching to get out of there and to bring Ziva back to _him_ and the safety of NCIS but he knew Gibbs wouldn't let him leave without an explanation, especially after just spilling his liquid lifeline.

The steely, cold glare from Gibbs' icy blue eyes made Tony squirm. On any normal day Gibbs would have slapped Tony into the next year for breaking one of his most precious rules; Rule Number 23: Never mess with a marine's coffee if you want to live, but it wasn't just a _normal _day. In the space of less than 12 hours a woman, who Gibbs though of as a daughter, was kidnapped right from under his nose and another, who was just as much Gibbs' daughter as the first, was _also_ possibly kidnapped on his watch . That fact alone had made him furious but with the added fact that they were both _pregnant_ turned him into a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any moment and Tony knew he had potentially just set him off.

"DiNozzo, where the hell do you think your going?" Gibbs bellowed, arising the attention of Mel and her team.

The bullpen came to a standstill, everyone had stopped what they where doing sensing the tense atmosphere.

Tony looked around at the faces of his co-workers slightly embarrassed having made a huge probie mistake that he had teased McGee endlessly about making so many times before.

"Boss," he started quietly, knowing that most people didn't have the knowledge of team Gibbs' current situation, only a select few did.

"Speak up DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, not at all pleased with his senior field agent.

"Boss, I know where Ziva is" he said slightly louder but still quiet enough so only his boss could hear.

At the mention of this, Gibbs immediately forgot all about the coffee he was _not _going to get to drink and he stopped thinking about ways he could punish his agent.

"What are we waiting for then, DiNozzo" he said, swiftly delivering a hard smack to the back of Tony's head emitting a squeak of pain from him. Promptly, Gibbs burst into action grabbing his gun and badge making it to the elevator where Tony was waiting, just before the doors closed behind him.

To say the onlookers where shocked would have been an understatement. Before their eyes they had witnessed Tony DiNozzo get a simple head slap after spilling Gibbs' treasured beverage of coffee. They were all gobsmacked at Gibbs' sudden mood change; and no one could even come up with a reasonable explanation for it.

* * *

McGee sat outside the hospital room, as per request by Dr Hudson, the man who had taken Amanda Phillips as a patient. He was stressed over the whole situation, feeling useless just sitting there waiting instead of being able to help look for the woman he thought of as a sister. He was still oblivious to Abby's disappearance having not been informed yet. Gibbs didn't want another worried and love blind agent on his hands just in case it turned out that she went on a spur of the moment shopping spree for the baby _again_ like she had done a month previous so he had Mel's team tracking her down.

McGee hadn't had an update from Gibbs or Tony in almost an hour since he escorted Amanda to Bethesda and he was starting to feel uneasy, his gut telling him something wasn't right. His mind started to form terrifying scenarios in what could be happening to Ziva and the team at that very moment. They could be in trouble, although he already knew Ziva _was_ in trouble, whilst he was sitting on his ass doing nothing.

The voice of one, Captain Charles Phillips pulled him out of his worried reverie.

"Where's my daughter? Her names Amanda, Amanda Phillips" The captain asked the ward receptionist anxiously, wanting to be reunited for the daughter he'd believed to be dead for 3 months.

McGee got up from the uncomfortable hospital chair, "Uh, Captain Phillips? I'm special Agent McGee, I came in with Amanda" He said getting the man's attention.

The marine hastily made his way over to him.

"You're the agent who called? Where is she?" he questioned apprehensively, taking of his uniform hat rubbing his brow absentmindedly.

"The doctors examining her…..no ones aloud in" he said but knew that was not what the marine wanted to hear.

Phillips groaned impatiently but didn't have an outburst like McGee half expected him to. He just walked over and slumped into one of the chairs beside Amanda's room covering his face with his hand rubbing it in exhaustion.

McGee followed him and sat down awkwardly not sure what to say, he was never any good with situations like those.

The captain looked up at McGee attempting to start a conversation, "Do you have children?"

McGee smiled, "No not yet, but my girlfriend and I are expecting our first in spring". He reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet, taking out the most recent sonogram out to show the marine.

"Boy or girl?" he said smiling at memories of his own experience when his wife was pregnant with Amanda.

"A girl" He answered happily, putting it back in his wallet.

The two men fell into a comfortable silence, not feeling the need to say anything. A few minutes later the captain spoke up.

"Look after them both, 'cause you never know what'll happen in the future" He said solemnly. McGee knew what he meant by that. When he did background check on the Phillips family for the case 3 months ago, he found out Amanda's mother died during complications in child birth.

"I will" McGee promised genuinely.

* * *

"So let me get this straight DiNozzo, she called you, told you she was fine and asked for you pick her up?" Gibbs asked looking at Tony in disbelief.

Tony nodded unsurely, not knowing what he'd done wrong.

"Ever thought maybe she was forced to say that, DiNozzo? This could be a trap!" Gibbs growled in frustration.

In retrospect Tony saw what Gibbs meant. It did seem a little odd for someone who was kidnapped to just _call_ and say they were fine. Any time they had ever came across that on a case the person was either bring held ransom or leading them into a trap. Although this was Ziva they were talking about.

"Boss we're still going, trap or not, this is the first lead we've got since she was taken and I'm not blowing it off 'cause it _might_ be a she didn't use the distress word" He said with so much determination it kind of reminded Gibbs of himself.

Gibbs nodded in agreement as the sped through the streets of DC.

When they arrived at the entrance to the long lane up through the meadow Tony noticed tire tracks through the wet grass leading up over the small hill. He followed the tracks trying not to imagine what would lie ahead.

What he saw bewildered him. From what he could see, Ziva was sitting in the trunk of their car, the actual car boot providing a good shelter against the slight mizzle of rain which had calmed considerably since the night before which had caused the, all most, water logged state of the meadow. That part wasn't what astonished him. What _did_ was the fact she was _casually_ sitting with what Tony assumed was one of the men who _kidnapped _her having a seemingly _relaxed_ conversation!

Ziva hadn't noticed the car pull up. In her mind she was struggling just to keep up with _everything_ Naji was telling her. When he had said he would tell her everything about Admon she had _no_ idea how deep all of his operations went.

So far Naji had told her; what started Admon's craze for kidnapping pregnant women, _all_ of his secret 'hide outs' , _every _name of all of the workers and associates to Admon and she knew he was _nowhere _near finished.

She was exhausted and she knew she could not possibly retain _all_ of this new information _especially_ with her emotionally hazed thoughts. All she could think about was Tony. No matter how hard she concentrated on Naji all that swirled through her head was _Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony!_

"Annette…" he asked, putting a hand on her arm hoping to snap her out of her mindset. She had completely zoned out into her own little world.

"I am not Annette!" Ziva snapped for no apparent reason.

"I know… it's just you never actually said what _your_ name was" he explained Ziva gave him a look that could have passed as apologetic only it wasn't quite, because deep down she wasn't sorry. He didn't _need_ to know who she was. At the end of the day he was a criminal, not a friend, no matter how much in common they had.

"Just call me-"

"ZIVA!" two familiar voices yelled from a distance. Her face broke out into a huge grin, a rarity in her case.

She saw them making their way over the muddy field and started to make her way down to them, Naji following behind her.

"Tony! Gibbs!" She shouted with so much relief and joy it was uncharacteristic of her.

When she reached them, Tony engulfed her in a tight hug, kissing her for head over and over again. Finally, back in his arms, she felt safe and let the floodgates open, allowing a few tears to spill down her face whilst still having the hugest smile on her face.

"Who are you?!" Gibbs yelled with his gun aimed at Naji, who now had his arms raised in surrender above his head.

Ziva snapped her head around, "Gibbs, he has agreed to tell us everything in return for his freedom" She half yelled hoping Gibbs would not shoot him dead. She had seen the look in his eyes.

"Ziver…" Gibbs said helplessly, not lowering his gun, "You can't guarantee his freedom, he's a criminal"

"Not freedom from the law! Freedom from his father!" she said exasperatedly, "and he has already told me many things about Admon and his operations, Gibbs, he is not bluffing"

Gibbs nodded his head, believing her but he still didn't lower his gun.

"DiNozzo, cuff him!" he ordered and much to both Ziva and his displeasure he let go of her and stared to cuff Naji.

Ziva sighed, slightly frustrated, "Gibbs he is not going to run!"

Tony stopped in his motions, looking between Gibbs and his girlfriend unsure whether he should continue. Ziva _did_ seem to trust the man.

"DiNozzo I said cuff him" Gibbs growled, ignoring what Ziva said as best as he possibly could, he was angry, but not with her and he didn't want to take it out on her. Tony complied knowing he shouldn't anger Gibbs any more, he was already in his bad books for spilling his coffee and he was sincerely hoping somehow Gibbs would forget that but he doubted that would happen.

She looked at Gibbs with raised eye brows putting her hands on her hips, "Are you doubting my judgement Gibbs?"

He looked at her, his gun now safely back in its holster, and exhaled deeply.

"I'm _not_ doubting your judgement, Ziver. If I was, that guy would be going to NCIS in a body bag, not in cuffs. I'm letting him live and have his _'freedom' _from his father _because _I'm trusting your judgement but as much as _you_ trust him, it still don't so it's the cuffs or nothing" he said as her boss but once he'd finished she could see the immediate change in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're safe Ziver" he said putting a palm up to her cold cheek, rubbing it softly before he pulled her into a fatherly hug kissing her forehead.

Ziva gve him pointed look that she was still mad but she dropped the subject.

Just as the rare moment had been there it passed and Gibbs turned back into their famous, fearless leader.

"DiNozzo, you're in the back with him, Ziver, you got shot gun" he stated before wordlessly ordering them to move their asses to the car.

They all sprung to action, carefully making sure not to slip on the mud as they walked to the car, Tony dragging a cuffed Naji along.

* * *

"Special Agent McGee?" Dr Hudson called out as he left Amanda Phillips hospital room not noticing him sitting outside the door.

Captain Philips, immediately shot out of the blue chair, "I'm Amanda's father. Can I see her?"

"Yes, she was asking for you" he said making his way over to behind reception putting Amanda's recent records in temporary storage.

As Charles Phillips put his hand up to grip the handle to open the room door McGee informed him, "I uh need to ask Amanda a few questions involving our case"

Phillips sighed, "Can't it wait? I've thought my baby girl was dead for almost 3 months! Give me some time with her!" he said emotionally through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't be asking unless it was really important. She may have information that could help us find one of our agents who's been kidnapped"

The captain nodded allowing McGee to enter the room before him but he followed right behind him.

Inside there were endless wires, tubes and machines attached to Amanda. She had tear stains down her face but by then she had stopped crying.

"Amanda. I need to ask you a few questions" he said straight to the point, walking over to take one of the seats beside her bed, her father taking the other.

She nodded slightly but didn't bother to speak.

"Do you remember what happened?"

She let out a mad laugh before bursting into hysterical tears, "They took me….punished me…tortured me….. r-raped…." she swallowed after finishing the word having found it extremely hard to say, "…me… and I didn't do…. anything wrong!" she cried through bouts of sniffles, "And now I'm… paying for it!"

Her heart beat increased rapidly the monitors in the room beeping faster and faster, her blood pressure rising dangerously high. She began breathing deeply, struggling to do so, her hysterics were replaced with deep, genuine fear.

"Da- dad…. what's go...ing…on" she struggled to ask.

Nurses burst through the door, and began checking all of her vital signs.

Amanda's heart monitor started to beep so fast it triggered a warning alarm. She started convulsing, "Can we get a crash team in here!" One nurse yelled.

Instantaneously a team of nurses and doctors burst through the door wheeling in a deliberator and an oxygen mask.

"Uh excuse me sir's I'm going to need to ask you two to leave" A male nurse came over and started to escort them out of the room.

"NO! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER IN THERE!" Captain Phillips yelled trying his hardest to get passed the nurse.

"Sir! SIR! You can't help her in there just let the doctors and nurses do their job!" he said with an authority in his tone.

McGee looked at the closed door in front of him. He could hear all the commotion inside. The woman who held all the answers to the missing pieces of their huge incomplete puzzle that was their case was flat lining and although he had no knowledge of it, Abby was kidnapped, and Amanda Phillips, who was on the brink of life or death, was possibly the only person who could have told them where she was and now, they may never know…...

.

* * *

**Dun dun DAAANNNNN! hehe leave a review if you'd like, i'll update soon :)(for any of you who noticed or were annoyed with my slip ups with captains title I apologise notice I was doing it but is fixed now)**


	20. Gibbs Isn't Always Right

**I know this is super short in comparison to the other chapters of the story and for that i'm sorry. this is a filler chapter to just _sloooow_ things down a bit. I'm so sorry its been this long for an update. I _just _finished this like right now and its 3 am where i love but you guys deserve an update so her you go. I will have an update for my other story S.O.T.F soon.  
**

**Heres the chapter anyway. If anything at all seems confusing or like off just message me and i'll catch you up on the bits you dont get or just dont remember. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own NCIS or any of its characters**

* * *

"You okay?" Tony asked carefully when they entered their apartment. He knew Ziva was annoyed with him- although he didn't know the reasoning behind it- and he definitely didn't want to further her frustration. Ziva glared at him not even bothering to answer him. She was hungry, sore, grouchy -the list could go on- and she wanted to stay at NCIS and at least _observe _Gibbs interrogate Naji instead of sitting around doing absolutely _nothing_ at home.

She knew they were all hiding something from her. After leaving Naji in interrogation Gibbs received a phone call from McGee resulting in a grim look overtaking his features. He quickly updated Tony on whatever was going on but he spoke in such a hushed tone that it set off alarm bells in the pregnant Israeli's head. _Especially_ after he sent her home. She _knew _Gibbs didn't want her to hear whatever he was saying to Tony and slowly but surely it was driving her insane trying to figure out what could have possibly happened in the 4 hours she had been gone.

"Are you going to tell me what has happened?" Ziva finally snapped after about 10 minutes of silence. Tony had been sitting on the sofa, caught up in his thoughts and when he looked up at her he could see the look in her eyes; determination...

Tony sighed. He was silent for a few seconds contemplating his response as Ziva stood two feet away, her left hand on her hip in impatience, the other hand subconsciously resting on her growing stomach which by now- at four months along- was already slightly larger than Abby's and she was in her _sixth_ month.

Tony scratched the back of his head nervously. He smiled as he tried to act clueless- he'd figured that was his best shot, "What do you mean?"

She raised her eyebrows; not buying his act for one minute.

"You and Gibbs have been acting shaded sin-"

"Uh, Zee, I think you mean shady"

"Same difference" she scowled at him, " Anyway, as I was saying, you both have been acting _shady_ since Gibbs got that phone call from McGee and even before that you both were acting odd."

Tony feigned oblivion.

"_Tony_" Ziva said in a warning tone, signifying that her patience was wearing quite thin.

"We found Amanda" he said, hoping she would take that as his answer and not dig deeper.

She looked at him confused, "Amanda who?"

"Amanda Phillips... from the, uh, murder case we had a few months ago."

"You found her body?"

"No- Well yeah- we found her, but she's not dead... well, actually, I'm not sure. Probie went to the hospital with her. Amanda's on life support. Apparently she had internal bleeding and it put her heart under a lot of stress or something like that. She had minor heart failure because of it but the doctors revived her. Its touch and go now. We need her statement but..." he trailed off not needing to finish the sentence.

Ziva's faced scrunched up in confusion. There was so many things she just didn't understand.

"Did we not get a confession from her colleague saying that she killed her?" she asked as she opted to join him on the couch, her feet starting to hurt as she stood.

Tony groaned inwardly. She was digging, like he had half expected her to but neither Gibbs nor himself wanted to mention anything about Abby yet just in case it wasn't what they suspected.

They all knew Ziva and they all knew what she would do; regardless of the consequences. She would do everything in her power to help. She and Abby were always close to begin with- well after Abby finally gave in and admitted to herself that Ziva was kind of nice and that she wasn't replacing Kate- but they had become even more so in the past few months and Ziva definitely wouldn't willingly sit helplessly on the sidelines when she could be helping her friend.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, she did...but she lied"

"Why?"

"For Yasir"

"Yasir, as in Yasir Admon?" her eyebrows rose considerably.

"Yeah, the two cases are actually connected. It's kind of a long story..." he scratched the back of his head again as she took the information in.

She looked at him skeptically, "Tony I am pregnant, not an imbecile! What _else_ is going on."

"Ziva, it might not be what we thi-"

"_Tell me_" she snapped, scorning his excuse.

"We don't want you to worry..." he tried reasoning and failed miserably at it.

"_We_? Who is _we_ Tony? You, Gibbs and McGee? I can look after myself, I do not need you all deciding what you _will _and _will not_ tell me. We are a team, yes? Teams tell each other everything. It does not work any other way."

Tony frowned. He knew she wouldn't give it up.

"Ziva, McGee doesn't know either..."

"_Oh_..."she chuckled sarcastically as she shot daggers at Tony, "So it's _that_ way now? You and Gibbs the old _two man team_ again? News dash Tony-"

"_Flash Ziva_ its _flash_" he snapped.

"Tishtok!" Ziva yelled, "_Tell me what is going on __**right**__now unless you wish to die!"_

He scowled at her.

"Abby's missing! There! You happy?" he barked as he rubbed his stressed face with his palm.

The anger slowly faded from her face as she processed the information she had just received. Abby? Missing? As the gravity of the situation finally surfaced in her mind she looked at Tony, astonished.

"You and Gibbs have not told McGee?!" she exclaimed as she remembered Tony telling her.

"No. Gibbs said not to, he said it would wo-"

"Tony, just because Gibbs _said so_ is not a good enough reason. Abby is his girlfriend, she's carrying _their_ baby. Right now you have him sitting in the hospital thinking everything is okay, when in fact, something really bad could be happening at this very moment!"

"Gibbs sai-"

"Rule 51 Tony" she pointed out cutting him off, "Gibbs is not always right"

Tony was silent for a moment contemplating her words. She was right. _Damn_ he thought_ she's always freakin' right!_

"I'll call him" he stated.

"No. You will go and tell him _in person_" she said leaving no room for arguments, "If you phone him there will be no one to stop him from going out and doing something he will regret"

"Okay, Okay!" he said with his hands up in a surrender gesture, "I'll go tell him..."

"_But_?" Ziva pried, "I sense there is a _but."_

"I'll go tell McGee, _but,_ _you_ are coming with. I'm not leaving you alone'

She rolled her eyes "I am not an infant, I can look after myself."

Tony gave her a disgruntled look. Trust Ziva to be back to normal- well at least _acting _normal- in such a short space of time after what she'd been objectified to. He hated her putting on the 'I'm fine' façade because he- unlike most people- saw right through it.

Although she was physically fine after it all, he knew the whole situation was bringing bad memories... he saw the look on her face when he and Gibbs arrived. It was the same look she had given him when Salim took the bag off of her head in Somalia.

It seemed as though, even with her relief to see him prominent in her facial expression her eyes conveyed everything past strong ninja exterior. All the emotions that she hid, or at least _tried _to_._

"Ziva you are coming, end of story." he said grabbing her hand.

She bit back the urge to fight and argue with him some more because in all honesty, she was exhausted even though in actual fact it was only just 1300.

As Tony locked up the door, he turned back to her with a curious look.

"What does... _tisck tock _mean?_" _he inquired suddenly remembering the words she had yelled at him but he failed to pronounce the word correctly.

"You mean, tishtok, yes?"

He nodded as they continued the journey to his car, their newly acquired SUV still wrapped around a tree.

"It means shut up, in Hebrew" she explained.

"I thought that was _Sheckkit bevah kusha"_

"_Sheket bevakesha. _And, no, that actually means 'be quiet _please_'... I did not feel like asking nicely" she elaborated, glaring slightly at him telling him that he was not off the hook for treating her like a child.

Tony sighed, she was just as stubborn as usual.

In the car ride no one said a single word. Tony was worrying about how he was going to tell McGee and he was wondering how he would take the news. There was no telling how he would react, though. He could either explode with anger like Tony or he could be completely civil about it not making a show of himself in public.

Usually McGee was quiet but it was _Abby_ they were talking about here. Everyone knew how protective he was of her...

* * *

**i hope that was enough to tide you guys over. i feel horrible for leaving it so long to update. but anyways... i guess i should wish you guys a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy new year :)**

**leave a review if you'd like, i enjoy all of your feedback :) oh and if you have anything you'd really _really_ like to see happen in this story after all the drama is kind of sorted (or if you'd like something to happen _during _the drama leave a suggestion) leave a comment and i'll be sure to try and incorporate most of them all in the story if theyre do-able.**

**Oh and i was just a little curious if anyone who's a beta-reader whos been reading this would be interested in beta-ing the rest? Because theres 20 chapters now and it would help if it was someone who kind of knew the story. Im just curious, ****but anywho...**

**Choi from cherrycafpow ;) x**


End file.
